In another World
by CherryFlower05
Summary: Feelings never change. So even if I wake up one day in an alternate universe...I would still care about you... A series prompted by Road to Ninja. "Bitter sweet jealousy" Cover Image by Maximum99. Go and check her out on DA!
1. How we met

_-'I met the boy I always hated. He was cocky and prideful at the rip age of eight. I promised myself I would always hate him.' _

Haruno Sakura always had a hard time reading. Her mother had told her once that she was dyslexic with a frown edged on her thin lips as if she was ashamed of the mental disorder her own daughter was born with. Since then, Sakura was lucky with her mother even glanced at her. Her father however made great efforts to help with daughter. He would sit every evening with patience on his shoulders and go through the work verbally with her. It helped and that was all Sakura would wish for.

Presently, Sakura was staring at the scroll in front of her. Her pink eyebrows pressing down in concentration as she attempted to read off the work. Suddenly there was a snicker.

Sakura looked up at see the adorable face that belonged to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. She frowned. She never liked this boy which was hard for anyone to believe. Sakura was popular for her belief that everyone had something wonderful about them that made them likeable.

"Can't read?" he asked snickering again. Sakura gave a soft smile while carefully rolling up the scroll on her lap. "I'm sorry?" she asked avoiding his question, "Excuse me I have to go home."

He allowed her to pass before speaking again, "I heard you don't like me Haruno Sakura."

The young girl froze while her eyes narrowed. She turned to shot Sasuke a nasty glare. "Excuse me." She huffed, "I am allowed to have my opinion of others."

He moved quickly. Sakura was barely able to see him but she managed to grab the kunai she had hidden in a pouch on her leg. Onyx and jade clashed.

Sasuke had caged her against an old tree while Sakura had a kunai to his neck.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked. He paused at each word as he spoke.

Sakura growled. She removed the kunai from his neck and stabbed it into the tree behind her. She then used it as leveraged and pushed her weight up. Sasuke stepped back to avoid being kicked. When Sakura landed on her feet she huffed again crossing her arms glaring at her fallen scroll.

"I don't like you." She bite out, "Cause' I don't like you."

She then grabbed her scroll from the floor and shoved pass him. She then turned back for once second to add, "Not everyone in this world has to like you Uchiha Sasuke!"

With that said she disappeared quickly. Sasuke watched her leave and laughed. This girl was ten times more amusing that he had expected!

He would remember this day when he was eight years old and finally met the infamous Haruno Sakura that everyone talked so much about.

-_'I met a funny girl. One who hated me with every bone in her body. So I decided to fall in love with her.' _


	2. School time!

_-'He's hopelessly annoying. He follows after me like a lost puppy. Soon he'll be outside my room with Otou-chan waving a stick at him!'_

Everyone was surrounding her. She gave light smiles and nods as they spoke but she wished they would just leave! They were suffocating her!

Today was (finally) the day when the girls and boys join classes together at the academy. It was exciting for all the girls. No more sneaking behind the teachers back to watch how the boys' classes were like. It was amusing for the boys because now they could prank the girls right in their faces and make sure that they didn't tell on them!

'_Don't kill anyone.' _Sakura whispered to herself as she forced a laugh at another remark. Her jade eyes kept glancing at the scroll on her desk desperately just wanted to sit and attempt to read it again.

Soon, after five minutes of misery, everyone broke away from her giving her the air she desperately wanted. Sakura smiled to herself thankful she didn't have to throw a tantrum for everyone to leave. Suddenly there was a familiar snicker. Sakura choose to ignore it knowing far too well who it was. She unrolled her scroll and began staring at the words.

She could feel the charka pulsing closer to her. She wanted to scream now.

Sasuke lend on her right pressing his palm on the desk; his breath fanning around her neck. "Still can't read Sa-ku-ra."

_**Bam!**_

Gasps filled the class as everyone turned to the source of the noise. The girls then started to giggle with turned into waves of laughter.

"That's our Haruno-chan! Not even Uchiha-kun can woo her!" one girl shouted pumping her fists in the air.

"Hai hai! Uchiha-kun didn't hear the rumor from last year how Haruno-chan announced to the whole class that she hated him!" another remarked as the giggles continued.

Sasuke took in everyone words. He did know about the rumor, that's why he confronted her last year. He wanted to see how true it was. He couldn't understand how a girl he never met could hate him. But the same question goes for those same girls who have crushes on him.

Sakura still her small fist firmly planted on his right cheek. It hurt like hell!

He could hear the door sliding home and hear chuckle that belonged to their teacher. The elder man came towards the two children and carefully removed Sakura's fists from Sasuke's cheeks. He laughed loudly when he saw a bruise forming. He patted Sasuke on his head and said, "Well Uchiha-kun it looks like you got slugged good by Haruno-san." He then moved to the front of the class to begin his formal greeting while Sasuke thought about how right his sensei was. Sakura did slug him good! His cheek was screaming in pain! This girl has just become even more interesting.

_-'She was strange girl. Pink hair, jade eyes and she couldn't read. She didn't want anyone else to know about it but I knew and that's why she put up with me.'_


	3. The Comb part 1

_-'I counted every second I didn't have to breathe the same air as him. Yes, he was always there, so someone please kill me now!'_

Sakura breathed in and out as she gripped on the sleeve of her father's kimono. Her mother flashed a dirty look when she noticed what her daughter was doing and Sakura dropped her hand. She quickly recalled her mother's words from earlier.

'_Be poised, confident and patience. They are many potential suitors for you tonight.' _

Sakura didn't understand it all too well. She was just nine for heaven sakes! What suitor will she need! But her mother never answered her. Instead she shoved her only child in an emerald kimono with a bright red obi. Sakura hated it.

Her father, realizing that the tugging on his sleeve had stopped looked down at his daughter. He quickly glanced at his wife and then offered his daughter his hand to hold. Sakura smiled, making her whole face light up. She grabbed her father's fingers with both her hands. Her father did a swing with his arms making Sakura giggle. Oh how she adored her father! If she could ever met a boy like him she would throw aside all the speeches she had made against the male species.

"Haruno Sakura." Someone said. The Haruno family turned around and Sakura frowned. Really, she had just left him in school!

"Uchiha-san." She greeted bowing to him. Sakura could see her eyebrows arching up at the name.

'_Of course.' _She thought bitterly, _'He must be a potential suitor.'_

Sakura watched as her mother stooped to Sasuke's level and asked in a sweet voice, "Uchiha-san could you do me a favor and keep my daughter company?"

Sasuke watched for Sakura's reaction. Her jade eyes grew wide and her pink mouth gaped open for a second. He smirked. "Ah." He replied. He made a straight stride for Sakura and offered his hand. Sakura stared at it as if it was poison and remained by her father.

"Sakura-chan…." Her mother cooed but her voice was dry. There was no real affection in her voice, "Go with him. Find the other children and leave your Otou-chan and I to our business."

Sakura looked at her father for advice and he only gave her a sad smile. "Go on darling." He whispered. He bent down and kissed her on her temple, "Your Okaa-san and I will find you later." Sakura nodded and walked forward ignoring Sasuke's hand completely. Her father chuckled. That was his girl!

Sakura glanced around the room looking for anyone besides the Uchiha boy behind her. Finally, she spotted Hyuuga Hinata (a best friend/rival.) She strolled excitedly towards her.

"Hyuuga-chan!" she greeted.

Upon hearing her family name, the young girl turned to watch Sakura. She grinned and hugged her friend. "Sakura-chan." Hinata began in a lecturing tone, "I told you its Hi-na-ta-chan."

Sakura blushed. She was raised to always address outside members by their family name however Hinata was a girl with spunk and determination. She wasn't a slinkier for traditions like Sakura although she came from a prominent family.

Hinata looked over Sakura's shoulders and frown when she saw Sasuke. She pulled Sakura close mixing their sleeves together. "Sakura-chan did your parents mention why this event was so important?" she asked. Sakura glanced up and shook her head. "It was on the invitation but I…" Sakura trailed off. Hinata nodded. She was one of the few people who were aware of Sakura's mental illness.

"Sakura whatever you do, don't accept a comb from anyone." Hinata whispered, "Right now all the first born males have been given cheap imitations of their family heirloom comb to give to a girl they like here. It's like a first stage of 'wooing.' If you accept it then you have tied yourself to that male and will be invited to many boring events to impress his family with your 'talents.'"

Sakura gasped, "Okaa-san never said anything about this?" Hinata rolled her eyes, "Of course she won't. We're not supposed to know. I had to worm it out of Otou-chan."

Sakura give her friend a terrified look, "But how do we reject it?" she asked.

"We can't." Hinata replied, "Unless we avoid them and their gifts."

"Yosh!" Sakura said, "Alright let's make that our aim!"

Hinata chuckled but it was cut short when she whispered hotly in Sakura's ears, "OMG its Naruto-kun! He's coming over here!"

Sakura blushed. She was good friends with Naruto. "Okay if he gives you a comb, take it. But he better give me one or else I will rip those gorgeous blonde locks from his skull." Sakura giggled. It was no secret that Hinata had a crush on Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto had noticed the two girls right away and began walking towards them but not before Sasuke stopped in his path. "Oh no that baka!" Sakura whispered, "I am going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Before Hinata could stop her friend, she was gone stomping towards the Uchiha. Hinata watched as a heated argument unfolded. Naruto tried desperately to put his word in but Sasuke snapped at him before grabbing Sakura's arm and pulled her away. Hinata growled and left her seat to chase after them but Naruto stopped her.

"Hyuuga-chan don't please." He begged, "It's not in our place to…."

Hinata turned around and snapped back at him, "I don't care!" She looked around again before sighing not even noticing when Naruto had sneaked a comb in her hair and left.

Sakura decided to hold her tongue back until the very end of her forced journey with Sasuke. He had taken them to a corner away from all the adults forcing her to turn her back to him. He had had hands locked behind her making her feel helpless. With his free hand, Sakura could feel something being pushed into her hair and from her own reflection off the glass in front of her, she saw the comb.

Fury pulsed through her tiny body. She stepped back on Sasuke's feet making him yell while she yanked her hand free. She reached for the comb, ready to yank it out when Sasuke shouted, "Wait!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Why should I? I don't like you so I don't want any gifts from you."

Sasuke chuckled. "If you take that out I will make sure by tomorrow everyone in this village knows about your '_reading problem.'_"

Sakura gasped. The hand that was reaching for the comb fell limply at her side. She had no idea what her next move would be.

_-'She's cute. I love pisses her off cause' that's when she looks her cutest. Her cheeks swell up, her face turns red and her mouth falls into a cute snarled. She's cute and I will have her.'_

_**To be continued in part 2 **_


	4. The Comb part 2

_-'He's like a teddy bear and by teddy bear I mean he must always have some sucker holding his hand. Well too bad for him I wasn't going to be that sucker.'_

_Previously_

_Sakura decided to hold her tongue back until the very end of her forced journey with Sasuke. He had taken them to a corner away from all the adults forcing her to turn her back to him. He had had hands locked behind her making her feel helpless. With his free hand, Sakura could feel something being pushed into her hair and from her own reflection off the glass in front of her, she saw the comb._

_Fury pulsed through her tiny body. She stepped back on Sasuke's feet making him yell while she yanked her hand free. She reached for the comb, ready to yank it out when Sasuke shouted, "Wait!"_

_Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Why should I? I don't like you so I don't want any gifts from you." _

_Sasuke chuckled. "If you take that out I will make sure by tomorrow everyone in this village knows about your 'reading problem.'"_

_Sakura gasped. The hand that was reaching for the comb fell limply at her side. She had no idea what her next move would be._

She was silent and Sasuke assumed that was a good thing. From the moment his father had presented him with an imitation of their family heirloom comb, Sasuke had decided he had wanted Sakura to be the only female he gave it to. He had no clue why he was so desperate to have her but he wasn't going to ignore his desires.

It felt strange for Sasuke to even be involved in this situation. He was the second born son but yet he was being bread into the first born role. Sasuke knew that his parents were ashamed of his elder brother Uchiha Itachi. The elder male always seemed to struggle in life with his weak body. It was amazing that Itachi even passed the Genin exams let alone the Chiunin exams! Therefore, because of the shame he brought to the head house whole, Itachi was handed over to his uncle and aunt to act as their son. Since then, Sasuke has been known as the sole son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. His brother's existence no longer mattered.

Sasuke of course felt guilty about the whole thing and the dirty looks Itachi would give him wasn't helping much either. He wished that one day the bond between him and his brother could be mended.

_Slap!_

The room was quiet and Sasuke felt his cheek stinging again. Sakura glared at him with flushed cheeks. "If you really think your threat will do anything to me you are wrong!" she exclaimed, "Keep your dirty mind for someone who is stupid enough to fall for it!"

With that said Sakura grabbed the comb from her hair and snapped in half. She threw it on the floor and was ready to stamp on it when her mother appeared.

"You ungrateful child!" she shrieked. She raised her hand to slap her only child. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never came.

"You're ungrateful." Sakura heard Sasuke said, "You have a talented daughter and all you do is pull her down." The pink haired girl opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding her mother's wrist captive.

"Uchiha-san let go of me please." Sakura's mother begged, "We're creating a scene."

Sasuke laughed, "You did that to yourself." He replied. Before the elder woman could rebuke him, Uchiha Mikoto appeared in all her awing beauty.

"Sasuke let her go. I raised you better than this." Mikoto remarked. Her youngest son sighed dramatically as if she had taken away a new toy from him. Mikoto resisted from rolling her eyes but waited until Sasuke did free the woman from his capture.

Haruno Mebuki bowed to the Uchiha Matricidal. Mikoto didn't seem pleased by her behavior. "You know I would never raise a hand to my son but yet you were willing to do so with your daughter."

Mebuki laughed. "Uchiha-sama I am sure that your son is nothing less than obedient unlike my daughter who has a rebellion streak in her."

"Sasuke never listens to me or his Otou-sama." Mikoto replied, "He has a rebellion streak of his own."

Mebuki suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Mikoto then pinned her with a glare, "Don't assume what you don't know." She finished. Mikoto then looked at Sakura. She bent down to pick up the broken comb and sighed, "You have something else to say don't you young lady?"

Sakura blushed. She had hoped she wasn't very obvious but she nodded. Mikoto ushered her to continued. "This is not right." Sakura started, "Forcing kids to choose who they are interested in marrying is ridiculous! Let us get to know each other. Meet in a more relaxed atmosphere where we can see what we like and dislike. I am fine with the fact that you want to point out the potential suitors but making us choose by presenting this comb, are going to tied us to that person forever. That's not fair."

Mikoto thought about the girls words but before she could response, another voice spoke up.

"I agree with her! This is stupid!" the crowd parted to reveal Hinata with her father trailing behind her and seemed to be begging her to shut up. "Oh behave yourself Otou-chan!" Hinata hissed out before joining Mikoto at her side. "We should make our own choices after all that's the only way we will learn." She ended her statement by pulling the comb from her hair and glanced around the room looking for Naruto. When she stopped him, she lifted the comb for him to see, "Don't think I didn't see your little trick back there but I am not going to accept you under these terms." She paused and then began in a teasing tone, "And beside I am in a very committed relationship with my bed, chocolate and ice-cream."

Naruto chuckled at her remark and nodded. He watched Hinata snap the comb in two before pulling out more of his sleeve. "I couldn't agree with you more Hyuuga-chan." With that said he snapped all his combs at once.

Suddenly a trend started. Everyone was either taking combs out of their hair and remove them from their sleeves and snapping them clean into two. Parents gasped and were ready to scold their children when Mikoto spoke up, "What beautiful minds these children have. The new generation of Konoha is proving to be everything we can hope for."

With that said, she left her son to clean up his own mess but not before giving a soft glare to Mebuki to leave the children alone. Once the adults were gone, Sasuke looked up at Sakura. The elaborate hairstyle that she had from the beginning of the night was gone leaving her pink locks to fall to her shoulders. He gripped a lock of her hair and smirked. Sakura noticed it and quickly pushed his hand away and placed her hands on her hips, "Well do you have anything to say Uchiha-san." She asked.

Sasuke chuckled. "You have guts." He remarked extremely assumed by that fact, "And I am sorry but I will warn you Haruno-chan when I see something I like it's very hard for me to give it up."

With that statement he left not noticing the heat crawling up Sakura's neck.

_-'She can't read but yet she's brilliant. She's logical and thinks about the situation as a whole. I admire her for that and all a beautiful ideas.'_

**Questions and Answers:**

**Q: Sasuke knows why Sakura can't read or he will find later?**

**A: Sasuke is aware that she has a hard time reading but doesn't know the exact cause of it. He may/may not find out the real reason.  
**


	5. We're a Team

_-'I never thought they would be so stupid to put us on the same team however even after all these years I don't regret it as much as I should.'_

Sakura sat down the class between Hinata and Naruto. Since the comb incident, Hinata hadn't completely forgiven Naruto for his sly trick and had attempted to yank his head out a good few times over the past month. Sakura would always shake her head before pulling Hinata aside and lecturing her. They were 11 years old for heaven's sake, and they should act their age! Hinata would just huff at the lecture and remark that they were still kids so they were allowed to act stupid sometimes. Sakura could only laugh after that.

This morning Hinata seemed less intent on killing Naruto and was actually have a decent conversation with him. Sakura was happy until Sasuke came and sat right in front of their row. Sakura still had strong urges to beat the Uchiha senseless when she saw him while Sasuke couldn't seem to contain himself when he saw her. He followed after her every day as much as he could until she would finally explode and asked him what he wanted. He would simply smirk and play with a lock of her hair. Earlier this week, he had finally spoken announcing to everyone in sight that he _**liked girls with short hair. **_

The next day, every girl in the whole academy suddenly had short hair while Sakura was desperately trying to make hers appear longer. Hinata had no problem with the situation although she had short hair. Everyone already knew about her interest in Naruto and there was no way her feelings would change anytime soon.

The classroom door slid open and in stumbled in their sensei. His face was red as he slipped on the floor and landed with a thud. Sakura leaned over her seat to make sure he was getting up and have a sad smile. It was amazing that Iruka was even a ninja with his talents for misplacing things and clumsiness. He's a very timid man and never seems to have a temper. He doesn't adore his students or chase after them when they do not attend class. He claims his time is too precious to be wasted on ungrateful brats.

"Good morning!" Iruka remarked in a monotone voice, "Congratulation on passing your genin examination. You are now part of the ninja society."

Sakura wanted to chuckle at his dry tone with reminded her much of her own mother. The entire line seemed overuse as if he used it for every graduating class.

"Unfortunately I seem to have misplaced my list of the teams so we'll have to put you together the old fashion way." Iruka said.

Hinata snorted, "What a clumsy man! He's always doing things like this. He's such a scatterbrain sometimes." Sakura laughed but honestly felt the same way. It was annoying how their sensei kept misplacing everything.

"Alright." Iruka remarked pulling out two bags. "The bag on my right is for the boys to choose a number. The one on my left is for the girls. There will be a total of ten teams and when you choose a number go and sit a row. Your teammates will join you as soon as they get the same number as you."

Iruka didn't encourage anyone to come forward. Hinata shrugged before grabbing Sakura's and Naruto's wrists and dragging them to Iruka.

Hinata was the first to pick and she announced her number aloud, "Ten." She move aside and pushed Sakura to choose a number. "Seven." Sakura announced. They watched for Naruto to choose from the bag, "Seven." He announced grinning at Sakura, "We're on the same team Haruno-chan!"

Sakura laughed and nodded. As they turn to go to their seat, Sasuke appeared. Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled her friends away from him, "He better not be on my team." She muttered to herself.

"Seven." Sasuke announced making Sakura and Naruto turn around.

"No way! You're lying!" Sakura screamed. She dashed forward and grabbed the number from his hand. Her eyes grew wide when she realized he wasn't lying! Uchiha Sasuke was on the same team as her! Before she could even process everything, the door slid open. A tall lean man walked in wearing a mask and had sliver locks spiked out at every corner.

"Yo Iruka I came for my team?" the new male asked. Iruka frowned, "Kakashi-san you are early." The man laughed, "I suppose." He paused and dug into his pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate and began to unwrap it, "Now don't frown Iruka. You'll look older. Here have a chocolate." He then proceeded to shove the bar into Iruka's mouth.

Looking quite pleased with himself, Kakashi asked again, "So where's my team?" Iruka sighed, "What number where you assigned to?" he asked. "Seven." Kakashi replied. Iruka looked behind him where Sasuke and Sakura were, "Those two." He said jabbing his thumb in their direction, "And the blonde."

"Well come on you three." Kakashi remarked. Sakura glanced at Iruka to see if he would give any last advice before he sent them off for good. "What are you waiting for?" Iruka snapped, "He's your sensei now. You're his problem."

_Bam!_

"Iruka don't be so cruel they were your students." Kakashi remarked.

"And now they are yours." Iruka replied, "Take them."

Kakashi frowned but once again ushered his new students out of the class. As the door slid closed Kakashi spoke up. "We're heading up to the roof. I am Hataka Kakashi by the way and you all are?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet all of you!" Kakashi announced all too cheerfully.

They reached the roof and Kakashi offered them to sit down. "Okay today we are a team and the most important thing for us is know how to behave like a team. You were all chosen to be together because you balance each other well. Sasuke-san is an expert at Nin-justu while Sakura-san is a well capable Gen-justu user and Naruto-san has the highest scores in Tai-justu. You all complete each other and now you must become the well oil machine that will make you a powerful team." He paused, "I will be working on each of you individually sometimes. I will tell you want type of charka you have and advise you to justus you should study. All of you will be treated fairly."

No one spoke after his long speech and Kakashi felt disappointed. He had hoped for an energetic group of little ones and instead he seemed to get the downers of the class. On the other hand, he also got some of the strongest students. Sakura ranked high among the females and even rivaled males with her skills in gen-justu and tai-justu. Sasuke and Naruto both fought for the overall top of the class with Naruto just falling short of the grade. So he shouldn't complain.

"Alright before I go I have one question for you three." His students looked up and waited, "Why are you ninjas?"

He was greeted with the expected silences. "Oh well. Goodbye! Think about my question and give me as answer. Until then I refuse to train any of you until all of you have answered that question, Remember there are no wrong answers." He then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"That was interesting." Sakura remarked. Naruto chuckled beside her, "Yes. He was a character." He replied. "Well." Sakura said getting up, "We should be glad he's not some closet pervert."

"How are you so sure?" Sasuke said standing up with her. Sakura didn't look at him, "Because I am good judge of character." Sasuke laughed. "What's so funny?" Sakura remarked turning around. Sasuke picked a lock of her hair and smiled, "Because you have misjudged me so much time Sa-ku-ra-chan."

_Slap!_

"I know exactly what kind of character you are Uchiha! And it's the ones I hate!" Sakura huffed before rushing down the stairs leaving the two boys alone.

"You should really stop teasing her." Naruto remarked, "She may kill you one day for it."

"I think that will be her excuse to get her hands on me." Sasuke replied casually before shoving his hands into his pockets leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

_-'She likes me. I know she does. She's just too stubborn to admit to it.' _


	6. A meaningless gift

_-'Just cause' I don't like him doesn't mean I will leave him bleeding on the floor. He's after all my teammate much to my distaste.'_

Sakura gaped at the burning rubble that was supposed to be the main house in the Uchiha district. Most of the fire had died down but there were no signs of life. Suddenly there were footsteps quickly approaching her and Sakura turned around only to be greeted by Uchiha Mikoto.

"You're Haruno Sakura." Mikoto nodded. Sakura could only dumbly nod before realizing that she was suppose to bow to the elder woman, "Hai Mikoto-sama!" she exclaimed.

The elder woman chuckled. "Why are you here?" she asked. Sakura blinked as she tried to remember why she even came to the Uchiha district. "Ah! Is Uchiha-san here?" she asked. "Sasuke?" Mikoto asked, "No he's in the hospital."

Sakura didn't mean to gasp when her brain processed Mikoto's statement. If Mikoto noticed, she didn't show it, "Yes it was a horrible accident last night. He got some serious burns." This time Sakura managed to swallow her gasps. It was only then when she noticed the burn edges of Mikoto's kimono. "That's fine. I just came because Kakashi-sensei asked me to collect him. I will tell him that Uchiha-san will be unable to attend today's training."

She turned to leave. "He's in room 308 at the hospital if you feel like visiting him." Mikoto added before the younger girl disappeared from her sight.

When Sakura met back with her team, she announced that Sasuke was unable to attend the meeting. Kakashi was heartbroken.

"Oh and just when you all figured out why you wanted to be ninjas!" he remarked dramatically, "Oh well training in cancelled until Sasuke-san is back on his feet. I am going to grab a late breakfast."

Sakura watched her teacher leave and felt Naruto join her by her side, "Shall I walk you home Haruno-chan?" he asked. Sakura shook her head, "No thank you. I have some business to take care of." She replied. Naruto didn't seem disappointed by her answer and only smiled, "That's fine. I will see you around and tell Sasuke to keep his hands to himself."

Before Sakura could rebuke Naruto, the blonde disappeared. She huffed. Was everyone thinking that she was going to visit that ungrateful Uchiha?

She started off in a run towards the Hyuuga district. She could at least enjoy Hinata's company without all these assumptions. As she ran, she passed the Yamanaka's flower shop where their only daughter was placing some flowers onto a table outside and for some reason beyond her, Sakura stopped.

"Hello Yamanaka-chan." She greeted walking towards the shy blonde. Upon hearing her name, the blonde shrieked almost dropping the vase in her hands. "Gomen! I didn't mean to scare you." Sakura remarked. The blonde turned around with a scarlet blush on her cheeks, "No its okay Haruno-chan." Ino replied in a timid voice, "I just thought it was Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun."

"Oh then I should leave if you are expecting them." Sakura replied. Ino carefully rested down the vase in her hands and shook her head, "No is there something to need?" she asked.

Sakura cleared her throat and replied, "I am looking for some flowers." Ino's stance changed as her back straightened out, "Oh what type of flowers?" she asked. "Ano one for good heath I suppose." Sakura replied not sure how to phrase her request.

Ino looked thoughtful for a second before she entered the shop for a minute or two. She returned with a small vase with two single white flowers with two fern leaves at either side.

"White Carnations pair with something green is basically telling something _'good luck in your heath' _more or less." Ino explained, "The white carnations are popularly used to say 'good luck' while green is symbolic of renewal, hope health and youth. They pair with each other well I think."

"Thank you." Sakura replied, "How much do I have for you."

"It's on the house for that favor you did for me last year." Ino replied. She gave a soft smile and handed the vase to Sakura. Ino then jumped when her two male friends suddenly appeared screaming her name. Sakura never saw any girl fall to the floor faster than Ino.

She waved goodbye to the blonde and walked off towards the hospital. Sakura had mixed emotions upon entering the building. She really didn't want to be here but there was a soft voice coaxing her to visit him.

'_You're not heartless Sakura.' _

No one questioned her as she walked through the halls. Her father was a medic nin so most of the workers knew Sakura by face and it wasn't odd to see the pink haired girl in the hospital. She quickly found the room Mikoto had told her and opened it to see Sasuke lying down. His left hand was bandaged up and Sakura gulped.

'What am I doing?"she asked herself.

'_Being human." _Her inner voice replied.

"I don't want to be human.' She replied to the voice.

'_Then why are you here.' _the inner voice replied.

'I…I don't know.' Sakura said.

She rested the vase on the side table. He would never know it was from her. She could just leave it and go.

"Sakura."

The said girl turned to look at the patient in the bed. She was greeted by his dark orbs piecing through her. "Hi." She said meekly. She cleared her throat, "Sensei sent these." She quickly said coming up with an excuse. Sasuke didn't look convince, "Kakashi did? He sent two arrangements?" Sasuke asked. He nodded his head on the other side table with a huge floral arrangement. Above it was a colorful assortment of handmade paper cranes stringed together. "The get well cranes were from Naruto." Sasuke added.

Sakura sighed. She had no excuse.

'Fine they are from me and before you go getting a big head I did this out of kindness not because I like you in any way." Sakura said.

Sasuke snorted, "Denial."

"Think what you want." Sakura said, "I am going." She turned to leave when Sasuke called her name again. She didn't turn around for him, "Thank you." He whispered as she ran out of the room.

While closing the door, Sakura came face to face to Mikoto once again. The elder woman smiled and remarked, "So you did go to see my son."

Sakura almost blushed but managed to nod. "Excuse me Mikoto-sama." Sakura said as she brushed pass the elder woman.

"Tell me Haruno Sakura for some who has openly express her dislike for my son , tell me what made you visit him?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura froze. She sighed and leaned against the wall with her arms cross. "I am not too sure but I suppose the best answer is something your son said that made me hate him just a little less."

"And what was that?" Mikoto asked.

"His answer to our teacher's question, 'Why did you become a ninja?' Sakura said, "Uzumaki-san said it was because he wanted to protect everyone like his parents did. This village is precious to him and he wants to people who live here to always feel safe because they are protected.."

"And your response to the question?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura laughed, "My clan believes women shouldn't be ninjas and should be breed into brides to be married off as soon as possible. I am not that type of girl. I believe that women should be able to protect and provide for themselves. We deserve that much after all."

"And what was my son's response?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura turned to face the Uchiha woman. "He said he wanted to become a ninja because the person he admired the most was despite all the struggles that person had to face, he never gave up. He said he wanted to mirror that attitude."

Mikoto laughed, "That sounds like something Sasuke would say." She remarked. She then paused and looked at Sakura, "I know you and my son are not on the best terms even now but don't misjudge each other. It could cost you a wonderful friendship."

With that said, Mikoto left and entered her son room leaving Sakura to her thoughts. Could Mikoto be right?

_-'My Kaa-chan told me 'You should treat a lady the same way you would treat your own daughter.' But that doesn't make sense. How will I know how I would treat my own daughter or if I would even have one? Besides I am sure even if I had one I wouldn't have to do have the things that vixen flowered girl has me doing.' _


	7. Midnight Visit

_-'I like him. I don't like him. I like him. I don't like him. I HATE THAT DAMN JERK OF AN UCHIHA! I HATE HIM! But I will admit he's kinda cute…'_

Sasuke carefully leapt over each roof moving further and further away from the hospital. It was getting painfully annoying to just be lying down not doing anything. So he decided to take a midnight run around the village and pay a visit to a certain teammate.

He had only visited her house once when they had just became team seven and her parents (more her father) had decided to invite his daughter team to dinner. That was a mistake Sakura's father will never make again. While Naruto and himself were the perfect guest (minus that one moment when he made Sakura's mother trip but that's not important.) It was Kakashi who was inappropriate. The man had the stomach of ten men maybe more. He just ate and ate and never seemed to become fully. Sakura's father had to prepare a drug to put their teacher to sleep and took him home. It was not a night Sasuke really liked to remember.

If Sasuke remembered correctly, Sakura's room was on the balcony.

'_Perfect.' _

He leapt onto the balcony and smirked. Sakura had left her curtains opened giving Sasuke full view of her sleeping form. He approached the window expecting to find it locked but instead was able to open it with ease. Sasuke groaned. This girl really is asking for someone to sneak into her room!

He slipped into the room and looked around. It was a simple room nothing really special. Sasuke then approached his sleeping prey. He jumped onto the bed.

Sakura was having such a nice dream. She could read! Her dyslexia was gone! She had surrounded herself with thousands of books and scrolls studying everything off. To make things better, her idol, the great Tsunade-sama had graciously agreed to take her under her wing and make her student.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her bed which didn't make sense. Her family had no pets so there was no way it was some animal crawling on her bed. A hot breath fanned across her face and Sakura leapt up pushing the weight off of her.

Sasuke felt her small hands on his chest pushing him away from her. He leapt off her bed and landed on his feet waiting for his flower to open her eyes.

It didn't take long for her jade eyes to clash with his eyes.

"Uc-hi-ha Sa-su-ke." Sakura hissed out.

Sasuke bowed and winked to her, "The one and only. Miss me Sakura?" He barely avoided her pillow.

"Get out of my room your pervert!" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke faced a blow to the heart and smirk, "But Sakura I came all this way to see you." He replied.

Sakura grabbed another pillow, "I don't care!" she paused as a thought hit her, "Aren't you suppose to be the hospital. You're not due to discharge until tomorrow evening."

Sasuke seemed surprised by her question. He caught the pillow she had thrown at him and sat down to the floor. "How do you know that? Keeping tabs on me Sakura-chan?"

Against her own will she blushed.

"No." She sputtered out, "I know because Otou-chan told me. He thought I would like to know when my teammate was being discharged."

"Excuses. Excuses." Sasuke said smirking.

"I'm not making excuses!" Sakura shouted. She covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she had done. Sasuke remained frozen waiting to see if anyone would come. After five minutes no one came. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly pinned Sasuke with glare.

"I hate you." She spat out.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Sasuke mocked, "Is that all you can say? You always say that but your actions say something else….that you care about me."

Sakura became mute.

"But I guess saying something over and over like that you will one day mean it." He finished.

With that said he felt, leaping out her window. When Sakura came to her senses, she rushed to the window.

"Sasuke!"

But the young Uchiha was long gone. Sakura frowned and fell to the floor. Her hand hit the window pane and something fell to the floor. Sakura gasped as she picked up the single red rose that she was sure Sasuke left for her. Attached to the stem was a message.

'_Thank you.'_

_-'Words are strong. Her words are too strong and I hate her for that habit.' _


	8. Common Grounds

_-'Hate is such a strong word and yet I throw it around like it has no meaning. I am a horrible person.' _

**Friendly words? **

"I suffer with dyslexia."

Silence. Silence. An eerie silence.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura gulped. "Because I feel like I have to." She whispered.

Sasuke frowned. "Exactly." He said.

Sakura gasped. She walked forward towards him, "I don't get it! Isn't this want you wanted? Me to come clean about everything?"

"Yes." Sasuke admitted, "But I want you to tell me these things because you want to not because I guilt you into doing it."

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GUILT ME!" Sakura exclaimed. She felt her eyes being to water, "I am trying Sasuke but everything you do makes me hate you!"

She turned on her heel and ran. The last thing Sakura needed right now was Sasuke and all his comments.

**Teammates Sync**

Kakashi felt annoyed. His team wasn't at their best in fact they were at their worst. He sat under the shade of the tree and watched as Naruto rolled on the floor while Sakura edged slowly away from Sasuke. That was it! He was fed up!

"Uzumaki-kun! Uchiha-kun! Haruno-san! Come here!" Kakashi exclaimed.

The three children came forward, bruised and annoyed.

"What is going on with you three? You have gone from being one of the top ranked genin team to the worst!" Kakashi sighed dramatically, "I can't take this! What is wrong with you?" he paused and noticed Sakura edging away from Sasuke, "Oh well I suppose training will have to be cancelled until whatever problem is resolved."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Sakura slowly stepped back as if ready to make an escape from each other. "Hold it right here you two." Kakashi announced, "I didn't say I was going to cancelled it. Sit down all of you."

Sakura frowned while Sasuke crossed his arms. They both refused to sit down. Naruto sat down with an awkward taste in his mouth. "Alright you two I will only say this once. Without all of you working together as a team so whatever is going on here you should solve it and soon. I can't have you all going_"

"It's his fault." Sakura huffed out, "He does nothing but provokes me."

Sasuke grunted but didn't deny it.

Kakashi sighed this was going to be harder than he thought.

**I hate you. You hate me. And neither of us gives a rat's tushie about it. **

"I'm sorry." Sasuke announced. He was standing outside of Sakura's balcony frowning at him.

"You really think that's going to make everything better!" she shouted. She shut the door with a growled. Sasuke sighed and began knocking on the glass. "Open up Sakura." He demanded.

"Use the door like a normal person Uchiha!" Sakura exclaimed. She huffed and walked out of her room Sasuke sighed deeply.

Sakura made her way downstairs with a headache. She could only hope her dad had brought those tablets she needed.

"Ahh Sakura darling there you are we have a guest." Her father announced. Sakura looked around and almost leapt out from her skin. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Her father came and touched her on her shoulder. "Your teammate came by and I invited him to dinner." He said. "You did what?" Sakura shrieked, "By the way where's Okaa-san?"

Her father made the way to the kitchen, "She went out with friends. She won't be back until after dinner for your own sake. Now entertain out guest for me please."

Her father quickly skipped off to the kitchen leaving the children alone. He was aware that there was some disagreement between them. He would have been the biggest fool of a ninja not to have noticed Sasuke's midnight visit and the fact that the young boy follows his daughter home to make sure she was safe. Uchiha Sasuke cared about his daughter and Sakura was too much like her mother to realize the truth.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"You told me to use the door." He replied.

Sakura growled as she picked up the pot of tea her father has set out and began to pour it into the cups, "That wasn't an invitation to come for dinner."

"I wasn't planning to. Haruno-san invited me in." Sasuke replied.

Sakura paused and pinned him with a glare, "Don't you dare pin this on Otou-chan!"

"I am not." He replied.

Sakura sighed deeply and handed him his cup. "Then what are you doing?"

Sasuke sipped his tea before placing the cup down again. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a photo. He handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked looking at the picture. She recognized Mikoto and a young Sasuke. She assumed the eldest male was the father but the older boy standing next to Sasuke was a mystery to her.

"He's my brother." Sasuke announced.

"What? You don't have a brother." Sakura replied. She rested down the picture and laughed sourly, "Who do you think you are fooling."

"Believe what you want but I do have a brother name Itachi. He's very sick and proves to be incapable of being a ninja. But Itachi still tried and made it to Chunin. However my parents weren't pleased- more my Otou-sama and later it was decided that Itachi would be removed from the head house and live with my aunt and uncle as their son. His connection with his real blood parents were cut off. Since then my brother hated me blaming me for the entire thing and claims that if I was dead, the clan would be forced to accept him back and take him more serious which is why he burned down my family home while I was inside."

Sakura didn't say anything for a while. Sasuke finished his tea and rested the cup on the table. Sasuke chuckled, "I am surprised. I would have thought by now you would be calling me a liar." Sasuke remarked.

Sakura sighed before refilling Sasuke's cup, "You are many things Sasuke including a jerk, an idiot, a bully, impulsive, flirty, annoying, and prideful but you're not a liar."

"Wow thank you." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Sakura giggled, "You're very welcome." She replied.

"But wait if your brother's so sick how did he managed to burn down your home if he's so sick?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke frowned, "Something happened. Itachi was never able to perform our clan's fire justus but suddenly he could. He was healthy."

"But how?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied.

"Another question." Sakura said, "Why are you telling me this?"

Sasuke smirked, "Because you were right. We will tell each other things not because we want to but because we have to. It's the only way we build trust with each other."

"That's_" Sakura started to say but stopped herself. Sasuke was right. That was how their relationship was built, "I am due for surgery for my dyslexic. I don't know when it's going to be but it's dangerous. If it's not successful I will die."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Sakura got up and walked towards a shelf. She pulled out a scroll. She unrolled it on desk and Sasuke realized it was the scroll she kept reading over and over. He watched it carefully and realized it was a medical scroll about the workings of the brain.

"This was written by my idol the great Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, "We're trying to get her to come and lead the surgery."

Sakura rolled up the scroll and took up. She walked to shelf and laughed, "By the way I am sorry for what I said the day before and thank you for the rose."

Sasuke seemed very smug by her apology. "Wipe that smirk off your face Uchiha." Sakura said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sakura-chan." He replied in a teasing tone.

"Sure you don't." She replied.

"Hey kids dinner is ready." Sakura's father said sticking his head out from the kitchen.

Sakura turned from the bookshelf. "You hungry?" she asked.

"Hai." Sasuke replied.

"We're coming Otou-chan!" Sakura replied. She began walking to the kitchen with Sasuke behind her. It wasn't a perfect relationship but they were getting there.

_-'I like girls with personality. Beauty fades over time but it doesn't make it easier when she's easy on the eyes and my type of easy comes with long pink hair and jade eyes,' _


	9. Letter to nowhere

_-'When you're young you're stupid and make mistakes. A year or two passes and you still make mistakes but you're more careful.' _

_Monday 5__th_

_Dear whoever it may concern,_

_ I was told to write letters to someone but I won't be sending them to anyone. So it's more a journal? I don't know however this is an attempt to overcome my mental disorder by testing my limits. My case includes the inability to read because when I look at words and/or numbers my brain rearranges them making it impossible to understand it. An example? _

_I cnat beelive taht I cuold not raed tihs! Or something like that._

_Writing for myself I have no problem but if I have to read what I wrote then we have a problem. __Either way the whole point of this is so write my deepest feelings __Lies! Lies!_

_I am simply writing letter to no one so enjoy them._

_Sakura_

* * *

_Tuesday 6__th_

_Dear whoever it may concern, _

_ Day 2. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am eleven years old. I belong to a Genin team known as Team 7. We are lead by Hataka Kakashi and my teammates include __**Uchiha** (I have no idea why I wrote his name first) __Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. _

_We're not perfect but we make due. Sasuke is the only one who is somewhat aware of my mental disorder and I hate him for that._

_Sakura_

* * *

_Monday 14__th_

_Dear whoever it may concern,_

_ So it's been a while. My team went on a mission in Mist where everything went wrong. It was suppose to be a simple body guard mission but somehow jumped to an A-rank mission. It was horrible and thanks to that idiot Uchiha and his stupid rumor about how he likes girls with short hair (__no I didn't let it get to me so shut up) __my hair kept getting in the way. It has gotten so long suddenly. It's horrible! And what's worse Okaa-san LOVES it. The last thing I needed to do was please her!_

_In the end, the mission ended up being successful and at the moment, I am trying to forget me crying over the 'dead' Uchiha. I honestly thought he was done for and I got scared. Kami-sama knows why I was upset. I should have been happy however I don't regret it as much as I should._

_Sakura_

* * *

_Tuesday 15__th_

_Dear whoever it may concern, _

_ Expect another time gap. Short and simple. On the bright side Sasuke and I are on better terms. We are more honest with each other not because we want to but because we have to. We have a weird relationship and I like it like that. It's better that way because we have our own struggles. But still I have one regret about today I never told Sasuke why I started to hate him. It was never really him but his' actions' not towards me but playing with other girls' hearts all those years before. His habit seemed to have stopped when he heard that someone hated him or toned down at least. Most of the time I seem to forget that Sasuke is human to and I need to forgive him for his faults._

* * *

_Saturday 1__st_

_Dear whoever it may concern, _

_ I just came out of the hospital and my wrist is still killing me. Team seven took part in the Chiunin exams and whoever told Kakashi we were ready for that was out of their mind. The entire team made it to the final part of the exams and we have two months to prepare. Naruto met with his God Father a Sannin name Jiraiya who is going to train him. Kakashi is going to take on Sasuke while little old me is left alone- well somewhat. The only good thing is that Tsunade-sama finally made it to the village- she came with Jiraiya-sama. She's a lot more timid than I expected but she is firm. She treated me for my injuries and was there for the small one on one fights we had to do at the end of part two of the exams to bring down the numbers. _

_I was so happy! But I am worried. This exam revealed the dark sides of both my teammates. Naruto has some seal on his stomach that I noticed when I was healing him while more light is shed on Sasuke's brother recovery. It would seem as thou a man name Orochimaru is involved. We still don't know who healed him exactly but whoever they are, they're in big trouble. _

_Sakura _

* * *

_Friday 5__th_

_It's been a while. Two months. On the bright side I finally had my surgery! With a price of course I can't take part in the exams! The day after I wrote my last letter Otou-chan came home and told me that Tsunade-sama had agreed to join the surgery however it would have to start the next day. She feared a war was going to happen and she wanted to be to alert and ready for it. The surgery was successful and I am not in the rehab session. Bit by bit- with the help of Tsunade-sama- I am making through it. Reading is not a task again! I am cured! _

_Before the surgery and ran all the way to Sasuke's apartment hoping that he was still there. He wasn't and I regretfully disappointed. I told Mikoto-sama that if he told to her soon to tell him that I went into surgery. She promised to tell him. When I woke up two weeks after the surgery he was there. From what I understood from the nurses he had been there for a while waiting for me to wake up. It was somewhat sweet of him. _

_He left shortly afterwards leaving two dozen roses for me. The idiot. That was overdoing it! Either way tomorrow the matches begin and I got permission from Tsunade-sama to watch from the audience. She however warned to not to try and fight. She was still pushing that theory that a war was about to start and I fear she may be right after all._

_Sakura_

* * *

_Saturday 12__th_

_Dear whoever it may concern, _

_ The village was attack and the third passed on. That man Orochimaru, he was the one who took the third away from us. He's a horrible man. Minato-sama was suppose to step up now as kage but he doesn't seem eager. I did end up fighting and got scolded by Tsunade-sama. Well it wasn't exactly fighting but taking a hit for Sasuke from that mysterious Suna boy Gaara attack. Sasuke was defenseless and I had to do something. So I choose to get crushed by the sand. Sasuke wasn't too happy either, I heard after I was saved by Naruto, he caught me and went off to help Naruto finish off Gaara. He then never left my side until I came to. _

_I am walking on dangerous grounds now. _

_Sakura_

* * *

_Monday 14__th_

_Dear whoever it may concern,_

_ Minato-sama has refused the Hokage position once again and then it was passed on to Jiraiya-sama who did the same. Then Tsunade-sama was chosen and she agreed. Currently, she's the fifth hokage. She asked to see me the other day and told me if I was prepared to become a student. I was shocked. I had only recently learnt that Tsunade-sama had a student already-Shizune-san. However, she explained there are things she can't teach Shizune-san and she believes I am the one who will succeed her._

_I am very anxious. Plus new information have been released about Itachi-san. Naruto found out about it when he and Jiraiya-sama met up with Orochimaru and started to fight. Kabuto- a clumsy medic we met in the Chiunin exams. He revealed himself to be Orochimaru right hand man. He admitted to healing Itachi but said the entire thing was temporary and he was going to serve Orochimaru until Itachi betrayed him and left to join the Akatsuki!_

_Of course all of thing almost drove Sasuke insane but he's working along with his clan and the village to find out his brother's plan and who is working with now. He's making it his aim to bring Uchiha Itachi home. It won't be long before we find out more information but until then we wait. _

_Sakura _

* * *

_Thursday 27__th_

_Dear whoever it concerns, _

_ It's been two and a half years. I recently came back to the village after some major R&R. Tsunade-sama is a cruel teacher. Over the past two years a lot has happened. Sasuke went on a secret mission as a double agent to Oto. We were able to get ahold of the medical reports on Itachi that Kabuto had made when they operated on him. It was amazing. As odd as Kabuto was the man in brilliant. Naruto was still off with Jiraiya-sama. I managed to keep in contact with him but as much as Hinata-chan. Those two are closer than ever. According to her, Naruto would be home any day now. _

_As for Sasuke I have no idea when he will be home but I hope it's soon. I hate to admit it but I kinda miss him…._

Sakura paused in her writing when she heard her window beginning opened. She opened the draw in her desk and pulled out a kunai when she recognized the charka. She stood up suddenly.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm home."

_-'You never realized how much you're value something until it's gone. Sakura learnt that they hard way.' _


	10. Good to be home

_-'Even after so long he hasn't change one bit and I find myself happy that he hasn't changed.'_

"Sasuke." Sakura remarked, her voice suddenly filled nostalgia. She walked towards the male, her hand reaching out. Sasuke smirked. Had Sakura finally seen the value of their friendship?

"**Shannaro! Uchiha! Use the damn door!" **

Sasuke felt his body soar out of Sakura's window. He managed to shake of the shock and land on his feet.

Sakura leapt from her room and laughed, "Well you have gotten better at least." Sasuke chuckled, "And you punched even harder." He paused to spit out some blood.

"It seems I don't know my own strength." Sakura replied. She walked towards him her fingers glowing with her green charka. She hovered her palm over his cheek and began healing it. Sakura was so focused on healing him that she failed to notice his hand reaching for her own. He grasped her fingers making her gasp. She felt his other arm snaking around her waist and suddenly he dipped her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sakura stuttered out. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. Sasuke moved closer to her to the point where the noses brushed against each other.

"Saying hello." He replied chucking. Sakura arched her eyebrow, "Really?" she asked. Sasuke felt her hand touching neck, "You should really..." she whispered. She grasped his neck and pulled him down towards her and then towards the floor, "LEARN YOUR DAMN MANNERS!"

Sakura wiggled her way out of Sasuke's capture while the said male fell to the floor. Sakura watched him roll from his stomach to his back and quickly leapt to his feet. He was about to tell her something, when his frame when ridged.

Sakura walked towards him carefully waving her hand in front of his face (she didn't need him stealing her hand again) "Yo Uchiha? Sasuke? Chicken-head? Duck-ass?" Sakura paused and then an idea came to her, "Sasuke-kun."

It had worked. Sasuke actually moved and looked at her. He seemed surprised by her remark but soon his eyes grew serious. "A dark force is approaching." He remarked.

Sakura held back her laughter. "What are you talking about?" she asked. She turned to go into her home, "I think you have gone insane Sasuke." As she walked towards the door, she felt the ground rumble and shook. She turned her head in the direction where the tremors were coming from, "Don't tell me those animals from that circus that's in town got loose again."

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her hand on again but this time pulled her along with him as he began running. "Hey what the heck? Have you really lost it?" It was only then when Sakura heard the shrieking and screaming of fan girls (Sasuke's fan girls)

"You would leave me to their mercy would you?" Sasuke asked staring at her.

Sakura yanked her hand away, "Of course I would. They're your problem!"

Sasuke yanked her back towards him making her crash into his chest. "Then suffer with me." He whispered before picking her up in his arms and dashing off roof tops.

In the distance the fan girls could hear the young female voice screaming, "I will kill you if you don't put me down you damn jerk!"

Oh how good it was to be home.

_-'It's good to be home. Plain and simple.'_


	11. Parties part 1

_-'Even to this day I hate parties especially if for some reason I always end up being the escort of that damn Uchiha!'_

"I think green would look beautiful on you." Mikoto remarked as she waved to the servant to bring out more kimonos, "But then again it may be a little too much green seeing that you wore that colour at the last party."

Sakura leaned back in her chair and laughed, "Whatever color I wear will be fine Mikoto-sama." She said.

"No today is an important event. You're parents are finally be recognized for their talents." Mikoto said, "I heard that your Otou-sama may even take over as kage for Tsunade so she can continue training you personally."

Sakura blushed, "It's not that big of a deal okay. I am okay with it."

Mikoto chuckled. She then took Sakura's hands, "I am happy I was chosen to be your onee-sama." She remarked. A sparkle appeared in her eyes before she pulled away as the maid entered the room.

Mikoto quickly stopped her when she noticed a kimono in her hands, "That's the one." She said ushering the maid to bring it forward. She handed to Sakura and ordered her to get dress so they could finally get started on her hair.

As Mikoto stood behind her brushing her hair, the elder woman remarked, "I need you to do me a favor."

Sakura looked up with a questioning gaze, "What is that?" she asked.

Mikoto proceeded to pull out a comb from the folds of her own kimono.

_-'I am a flirt I will admit to that but there is only one girl I am weak for.' _


	12. Parties part 2

_-'There are moments I wish I wasn't the way I am now.' _

Sasuke was never a patient person. So when his mother told him he would have to attend a celebration with a chosen escort, he was far from please.

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't enjoy women's company, it was simply because most women seem to forget that he is human and not some prize for them to boast about although he adored the attention.

He stood waiting at the meeting point his mother had directed to him and sighed deeply. This was not fun. Suddenly there were footsteps and Sasuke straightened himself smoothly out any wrinkles in his clothing.

"So she was serious." A female voice remarked. Sasuke who was focused on smoothing a wrinkle in his sleeve looked up surprised.

"Sakura?" he asked.

The pink haired beauty looked away as if she was embarrassed. Sasuke took that time to look over her appearance. Her hair was up in one of those elaborate hairstyles that took hours to perfect. She was wearing a black kimono with a red lining on the sleeves. There was a golden dragon dancing across her chest just above her white obi. Her makeup was lightly done and her lips glimmered with a pinkish glow. There was something hanging in her hair and as Sasuke side stepped to see what it was Sakura placed her hand over it.

"What is that?" he asked. He sounded far from amused.

Sakura cleared a throat. "Please don't think for one second that I am doing this for you." She said as her hand dropped to her sides. Sasuke's eyes widened when he finally saw the accessory. It was the comb from all those years ago with three Uchiha fans hanging from it.

"You…" he said but was at a loss of words.

"I am doing this for Mikoto-sama. Not you. She insists you should start learning what a classy and elegance woman would look like and asked me to direct you." Sakura said smoothly.

Sasuke barely heard a word she said. Instead he walked forward and touched the comb. "It suits you." He said. Sakura blushed and stumbled back. "It's just a comb." She replied softly.

"But it's perfect on you." Sasuke replied.

Sakura gulped as she wondered if she made the right decision agreeing with Mikoto to do this.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked extending his hand forward. Sakura breathed out and placed on a small smile. She would worry about that later. Now she will enjoy the moment.

_-'I asked myself why she's the way she is. Why she refuses to be a normal girl and then and realized it was because of me. I made her what she was and she became exactly what I wanted.' _

_'_


	13. A Kage's Daughter

_-'I want to fly. Fly as far away from everyone even him.'_

"You're a kage's daughter now?" Sasuke asked. Sakura glanced at him and gave an awkward smile. She was still getting use to that.

"Yes and you are well aware of that." Sakura huffed out. Sasuke chuckled.

He leaned back on the railing, "So should I address you as Sakura-sama now?"

Sakura almost fell into the stream, "Baka it's only Otou-chan who went up in ranks. I am still the same!"

Sasuke sighed deeply, "You may think so but there's a lot on your shoulders now. Everyone will be watching you."

Sakura slumped to the ground, "Don't remind me you idiot." She said, "They always say that once someone in your family is a kage it is expected that you also become a kage as well."

"That's life." Sasuke added shrugging, "But your Otou-sama, he always had your Okaa-sama."

Sakura gasped. That was true. Her mother was always had her father's side. She was always advising him and making sure he was prepared for anything. They were the perfect team. But where was Sasuke going with this?

Sasuke brushed their knuckles together, "And I am here for you."

_-'I want to stay by her side forever.'_


	14. Secrets

_-'We're broken. We're suddenly broken.'_

"What do you mean Naruto is missing?" Sakura asked. They had been suddenly called to the kage's office where Jiraiya-sama was looking very sorrowful. The door flew open and a blur of red attacked Jiraiya.

"How could you?! How could you let it take him! Take my baby!" Kushina screamed. She pounded and cried on his chest before Minato pulled her away. He gave his old sensei a somewhat cold look.

"I am sorry." Jiraiya said.

Sakura moved forward to face Jiraiya, "What happened to him? Was he kidnapped?" she asked. Jiraiya gave a soft smile, "I am sorry I can't say."

Sakura frowned.

"Sakura and Sasuke, why don't you two leave for a bit. I will call you back in when everything is smoothened out." Sakura's father remarked.

"Do you promise?" Sakura asked. Her father smiled, "When have I ever lied to you my hime-sama." Sakura and Sasuke bowed before leaving the room as they closed the door, the atmosphere thickened.

"Why do I get the feeling that Naruto left willingly." Sakura sighed out.

"Because he did." Sasuke replied. Sakura punched him on the shoulder, "Don't say that!" she shrieked. Sasuke shrugged. Sakura then realized there was something she didn't know. "What is it?" she asked softly, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Sakura don't ask me that." Sasuke said.

"But you aren't telling me something!" she replied. A silence settled in. At the same time, a young pretty ebony beauty passed back. Her eyes glued onto Sasuke and she gave a flirty smile.

"Hello." She said. Sasuke smirked back and walked up to her, "Hi." He replied, "Uchiha Sasuke." The girl giggled, "I know. My name is Saya. You gave me a rose the other day."

Sakura gasped. She had to be joking! She thought Sasuke had finally given up his old habits. Sasuke smiled, "Oh really?" he asked, "I am sure it must have died by now." Saya gave a sad smile, "It did."

Sasuke linked their arms together and Sakura hear a small crack in her heart, "Let's replace it then." And together they walked away.

Sakura stood there for a few minutes before punching the wall. "That baka! I hate him. I hate him so damn much!" she screamed.

From the distance all the younger Uchiha could repeat over and over in his mind was, "Please forgive me Sakura."

_-'I want to share everything with you but I can't.' _


	15. All alone

_-'I don't want to see you. Hear you or have anything to do with you. I hate you'_

She was bleeding. It was very obvious from the pool of blood surrounding her. She also had very little reserves of charka. Her head was spinning. She couldn't do anything. It's been three months since she last spoke to Sasuke and it killed her. There was one side of her that hated him to the core and another that wanted to give him a chance to explain himself.

She groaned out in pain and cursed her dead foe. She couldn't believe she had not sensed him. She slowly dragged her body to a cave and lay down on her back breathing heavily. She was going to die here. She was going to die remembering how much she hated Uchiha Sasuke and not knowing what happened to Naruto.

Tears pricked her eyes and she let out a painful scream.

"Isn't that a bit overdramatic even for you Haruno-chan?" a male voice asked. Sakura tried to look up. At the entrance of the cane there was someone. He knew her. _Haruno-chan_? Very few people called her that.

"Who are you?" she whispered out. The figure came nearer and sat near her. Sakura gasped as her vision blurred again but she could see that the person was wearing a fox mask and there was something dark about their presence.

The person reached out and cleared the strands of hair of her face and sighed deeply, "He really outdid himself this time didn't he? That idiot. I will kill him." The male said.

"Who are you." She whispered again.

"Sleep Haruno-chan. I promise you that you'll be in a better place soon." The male replied.

Sakura felt his presence grew further and further away from her. The darkness began to suffocate her. She tried to call out again but nothing came out and she gave into the darkness that was calling to her.

_-'I want to see her. I need to see. I need to explain.' _

**Q: WTH? Sasuke how could you? That playboy! (**_I think that summed up most of the reviews from the last chapter)_

**A: He has a reason. A good one I promise. The answer may come in the next chapter. Or maybe the one after it. **

**WARNING: FROM HERE ON THERE WILL BE SOME SPOLIERS FROM THE RTN MOVIE. NOTHING SERIOUS SINCE I HAVEN'T SEEN IT MYSELF. BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **


	16. Mirror Mirror- my reflection part 1

_-'I never realized how much I really loved my Sasuke.' _

Sasuke stared. They had recently found Sakura after she went MIA for two days. He had insisted to their kage that Kakashi and himself should be the ones to take on the mission. They returned mere hours later with Sakura- unconscious- and discovered Naruto.

Both were placed under observation and Sasuke had yet to leave her side- mainly because something was bugging him. For one thing Sakura's hair was short- about shoulder length. Her clothes were more fitted and she seemed to be wearing some make-up. None of that added up. As far as Sasuke knew, Sakura had grown out her hair (thanks to him) and hated the feeling of the material rubbing against her skin. She always worn one size bigger and she didn't have any clue how to apply make-up-he was sure she didn't even know what brand of make-up was best for her skin type.

So Sasuke quickly came to a conclusion. This woman was not _his_ Sakura.

He hovered over as she moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw him. Tears quickly gathered in her eyes and she sobbed out.

"Sasuke-kun…you're home!"

_-'I know every detail about her. Don't you dare try to imitate her. I will know.' _

**Q: So who's confused? **

_P.S: I didn't actually realize how short this chapter was until I uploaded it. On the bright side short chapters means quicker updates in my book. _


	17. Mirror Mirror- my reflection part 2

_-'I always thought I would have liked him better this way but the fact is I hate him. I hate this version of him.' _

The door flew open. Sasuke watched as Kushina and Minato looked around the room in search of their son. When Kushina finally caught sight of him, she cried with long tears streaming down her cheeks and embraced him. He was still unconscious. Minato waited for a moment give his wife some time.

Sasuke stood up but turned back towards Sakura when he heard her muttering.

"No this cannot be! He's dead! He died saving the village."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at her comment. "Kushina-san, Minato-san I have to ask that you leave so we can ensure that your son is alright."

Kushina glared at him before embracing Naruto, "Of course he's alright. He's back and that_ thing_ hasn't taken over him!"

The window opened tuning everyone's attention to Kakashi, "Yosh I am late." He remarked stepping into the room.

"That's usual." Sasuke said. Kakashi chuckled, "Yes I am annoyingly prompt all the time but I was held up in the kage's office who wanted me to ensure his hime-sama was perfect." He glanced at Sakura and gave her thumbs up. She shuttered.

"Remind me never to be late again Sasuke-kun." Kakashi added. He glanced at Kushina and Minato, "You really should leave. It will make the situation easier."

"Not for me!" Kushina remarked. Minato pulled his wife towards him, "We will be outside." He said. Kakashi nodded, "Everything will be fine."

"Kakashi, Sasuke, if you fail and something happens to him, **_I will kill both of you_**." Kushina said darkly, "I don't care what happens to me after that."

Kakashi grinned, "Yosh I hear your message loud and clear Kushina-sama!" Kushina huffed as her husband pulled out her of the room. As the door closed, Naruto woke up.

"Sakura-chan." He groaned out. Sasuke pinned him down with a glare. Since when did he start calling Sakura by her first name?

Sakura sighed deeply, "Naruto are you okay?" she asked. She slide off the bed and stared at the blonde. "I think so but my had is killing me." The blonde replied. Sakura giggled, "Always complaining." She muttered under her breath.

She started to walk towards him prepared to make sure that there was no serious brain damage- not counting the possible he already had- when Sasuke stepped in her way.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before sending charka strings to wrap around Sakura. Kakashi hissed as Sakura screamed out in outrage.

"What are you doing?!" she asked. She settled down quickly realizing that the strings were growing tighter as she moved. She focused on moving her fingers into her weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai. She infused her charka into it and tried to cut he strings. Sasuke was surprised by her behavior and stopped flowing his charka through the string for a moment giving her the change she needed to break free.

"Cha!"

"Hey teme what did you do that for! You're always treating Sakura-chan bad!" Naruto shouted. He then realized that Sasuke was actually in front of him, "Teme you're back in the village! How?!"

"Hn." Sasuke looked at Kakashi for advice but the elder seemed amused by the situation.

"Hey Naruto do you remember anything that happened before we passed out?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought for a moment and then frowned, "It was weird." He said, "It's looked like a huge Sharingan." Sakura frowned, "So you saw it too. I was hoping I just dreamed that up."

Kakashi stepped forward, "A large Sharingan? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Don't doubt us Kakashi-sensei. We know what we saw." Sakura replied.

Sasuke zoomed towards Sakura and slammed her into the window, "Who are you?" he hissed out, "Where's Sakura?"

Sakura's glared at him. She clenched her fists before shoving Sasuke aside and punching him square across his cheek. "Who are you?" she asked dangerously, "I am should be asking that. You're not Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto was mute. He never thought he would see the day when Sakura lashed out against Sasuke. "Hey Sakura-chan I am sure he's the teme. I mean he looks like him." The blonde stuttered out.

Sakura growled and pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, "Don't be fool Naruto. He doesn't have the curse mark on his neck. He's not our Sasuke-kun!" She reached for another kunai and got into her stance. "If you're going to pretend to be Sasuke-kun at least know these details." She huffed out.

Sasuke sighed, "I am Uchiha Sasuke." he paused and then activated his Sharingan. Sakura gasped. That was impossible! Kakashi walked towards Sasuke and touched him on the shoulder, "Now Sakura he is Sasuke-kun. I assure you." Sakura looked at the eldest male breathless and walked towards the window. The room was suddenly feeling very stuffy. She almost screamed when she looked outside.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?!" Naruto said. He rushed to her side to support her as she fell weakly into his arms. "Otou-chan. Why is Otou-chan's face there?" She pointed towards the Hokage Mountain where indeed her father's face was. Naruto gasped too, "Where's Minato's face? He's supposed to be there." His voice held shock and hurt from the whole scene.

Sakura started sobbing. Her mental stage couldn't handle it anymore. "First I am seeing Minato-sama alive and now Otou-chan is a kage! Where are we?!" she screamed. Her hands grabbed clumps of her hair as if she was ready to rip them right out of her skull.

A hand was placed on her own and Sakura looked up with glassy eyes, "Enough. Don't you get it yet?" Sasuke said. Sakura pulled away her hand and moved into a corner, "Don't touch me. You're not my Sasuke-kun." She sobbed out, "You may look like him and have the Sharingan but you're not him!"

"Not the version you know anyway." Sasuke finished, "Just like I know you are Haruno Sakura but not the one I know. Now tell me where is she?!"

"How am I supposed to know that? I can't even explain why I am here!" she screamed.

"The Sharingan." Kakashi said, "I heard that some Sharingan can even teleported people to different universes but I didn't think it was true until now."

He looked at Sakura waiting for her response when he realized she had passed out again and Naruto was hovering over and trying to wake her up.

"Ahhhh Sakura-chan don't die on me! We have to figure out what's going on! I need you?!" Naruto remarked. Kakashi shook his head. He somehow enjoyed this version of Naruto better than the one he knew. This kid was a bottle of energy!

Kakashi chuckled, "I suppose it was too much for her to handle." He said jokingly making the other males in the room glare at him.

_-'I am an idiot. I never say the right things to any version of her.' _

**_And the confusion continues. By the next part all the answers will finally be put in the open. Why Sasuke when back to the playboy ways around his Sakura and what is going on now. The answer was somewhat hinted in the chapter- that is if you find it._**

**_P.S: It's a longer chapter. Well the next few chapters will be longer. _**


	18. Mirror Mirror- my reflection part 3

_-'I just want to go home! To go back to my stupid egoist Uchiha Sasuke!'_

"Yosh and we are off!" Kakashi exclaimed as he met everyone. Sasuke frowned, "Kizashi-sama actually agreed to your stupidity." He remarked. Kakashi huffed, "My idea is a great idea and besides we were planning this before you just had to go and get Sakura upset." Kakashi said. Sasuke grunted. Naruto walked forward blinking with an unconscious Sakura on his back.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi gave the blonde a thumbs up, "I am glad you ask Naruto-kun cause' we are going on a team vacation!"

Naruto frowned, "But we're not on your team." He said, "We're not even from this universe!" Yes they had finally come to terms with that fact that this world wasn't their own and they were somehow transported here.

Kakashi sighed dramatically, "That doesn't change the fact that at the end of the day you are Uzumaki Naruto and she is Haruno Sakura."

"Fine fine." Naruto grumbled, "But I think that Sakura-chan and I would like to go home." He stressed on the '_home.'_ Kakashi chuckled, "Of course. Of course." He said, "And you will and that's why we are going on this vacation."

"It will also give us the chance to figure out why you are and how to get you back." Sasuke added. Naruto nodded quickly He liked the sound of that, "Yes. Yes. We need to get back home." He said

Sakura moaned out and Naruto quickly glanced at her, "Sakura-chan?" he asked softly. She opened her eyes and frowned, "Naruto why am I on your back?" she asked.

"Hehe. We had to leave the hospital quickly." Naruto said.

"Put me down." Sakura replied. Naruto pouted but put down his only female teammate. She stretched her limbs and took a deep breath in, "What's going on?" she asked, "Where are you taking us?"

"We're going on a vacation Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. He then dropped his voice, "We also going to try and figure out why we are here."

Sakura glanced at the blonde and nodded, "So should we be going?" she asked.

"Yosh and off we go!" Kakashi exclaimed. They were already at the gates and casually walked out nodding at the guards. When they were a good distance out, Kakashi gave the signal to speed up. They dwelled deeper into the forest until they came across an inn just before the border.

Sakura looked around as if she recognized the area and rushed towards a tree ripping through the vines until she saw the truck. "It's not here." Sakura remarked sadly.

Naruto hovered over her, "What's not there?" he asked. Sakura stood up, "This is an herb garden all medic nins in training come here to study for up to six months. Ino and I came here together during our training and we mended our friendship. We even went as far as to carve our names into this tree as proof."

Naruto glanced at the tree, "But there's nothing there." He said.

"I know." Sakura remarked her voice getting annoyed, "I would have thought all of this was a Genjustu based on our own memories and desires like having Team seven again but if little things like this aren't here then…" she trailed off.

She then stared at the sky as if searching for something, "What are you doing now Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"There are always signs of weakness even the best Genjustu but I can't find any." Sakura remarked. She pressed on her eyebrows in frustration.

"That's because we're real." Kakashi said stepping forward, "So stop over thinking this and let's go inside."

Sakura bit her lip but nodded. Sasuke watched her and frowned. Why was she so desperate to believe that none of this was real?

Kakashi knocked on the door only to have it slammed open into his face. "Tch don't tell me another wild animal again." a female voice remarked. Kakashi chuckled and rubbed his nose, "Rin you are as vicious as ever." He remarked. The woman looked at Kakashi and frowned, "What are you doing here?" she asked. Kakashi looked shocked, "I told you I was coming- I even sent a massager hawk."

Rin thought carefully for a moment patting her finger on her chin, "Oh yes I remember there was some animal flying around here this morning. It woke me up so I shot it down with a kunai." She paused and pointed north, "Somewhere in that direction."

Kakashi looked at her tearfully, "How could you be so cruel!" he exclaimed, "It was just doing its job."

Rin looked her eyes, "Please behave yourself Kakashi. Don't be so dramatic. I aimed for a wing; it's most likely still alive."

Kakashi huffed, "Anyway if you read the message I sent you would have known that I was coming here for a vacation with my team."

Rin sighed, "Whatever and go get your bird so I can heal it." She shooed him off and smiled at everyone else, "Come on inside." She welcomed them.

"I'll stay out for a bit." Sakura said, "If that's okay." Rin looked at her and then shrugged, "Do whatever you want kid." Rin called the two other boys inside and realized that Sasuke was staring at Sakura. She walked over to him and whispered, "Hey kid if you got to tell her something you better say it. Don't beat around the bush when it comes to women." She then walked away dragging Naruto inside.

As the door slammed, Sakura turned to face him, "What is it?" she asked. He stared at her before chuckling. "There's something I want to ask you Haruno Sa-ku-ra."

_-'When she comes back to me I will tell her how madly in love I am with her.' _


	19. Mirror Mirror- my reflection part 4

_-'I wanted different but when I got it I hated myself for even thinking about it.'_

"I have something I want to ask you Haruno Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said. He looked at her and noticed how a form stiffened as he said her name. He frowned.

"What?" she asked.

He chuckled, "What's on your mind?"

Sakura gasped out and turned to look at him, "That's the question?!" she asked. Sasuke shrugged, "You seemed to have a lot on your mind so I figured I'd asked." He paused, "What were you expecting?"

Sakura sighed, "I really need to get back home." She said, "I really just want to go home."

"But don't you like it here?" Sasuke asked, "We never really have wars and we're at peace. Maybe you could stay."

Sakura turned on her heel and screamed at him, "Are you insane! I hate everything about this place and especially you!"

Sasuke thought carefully and grinned making Sakura shutter, "So that's it." He replied, "Why do you hate me?"

Sakura collapsed to the floor feeling weak, "It's not you really, it's the person you are and you have his face and I really really wanted him to be like that and_"

"You're rambling." Sasuke said, "And not making much sense."

Sakura chuckled sourly, "I know." She looked at Sasuke and laughed again, "Uchiha Sasuke is an empty shell. He only exists for revenge and nothing but revenge. He's out of my reach."

Sasuke looked shock a moment and then sighed, "Crap I should have guessed the other me was somewhat of a character but this in insane!" Sasuke then looked at her, "Don't feel bad it's not your fault things turned out that way."

Sakura laughed again sourly, "Of course you can say that. You weren't there. You weren't the last person he saw before he left. You weren't the person who was so weak and stupid and could never stop him from doing the wrong damn thing!"

"Hey enough." Sasuke said. He was now regretting trying to find answers "Don't do this to yourself."

"You won't get it." Sakura said quickly, "I bet the other Sakura is much more reliable than me. She could have stopped Sasuke-kun from leaving."

"Shut up." Sasuke said his voice dropping low, "You really don't know anything. Don't just assume."

Sakura felt the tears gathering in her eyes, "Neither should you." She replied back bitterly.

_-'Different is not always a good thing' _


	20. Mirror Mirror- my reflection part 5

_-'I'll admit I want no one else but my grumpy old Sasuke-kun.' _

"Sakura." Sasuke remarked. The young girl kept her back turn as she continued to fill up the bottles with fresh water from the stream nearby the inn. Since their 'fight' neither Sakura nor Sasuke spoke to each other. Kakashi of course picked up the whole situation mainly because he had walked in after everything that juts ended and told Sasuke very boldly.

_'You can't talk to any version of her without getting her upset.'_

In addition, they still hadn't gotten any closer to figuring out why these versions of Sakura and Naruto were here.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Her voice was strained as if she was holding herself back from saying something.

"I'm a player." Sasuke admitted, "When I was smaller my nii-san was very weak and my Kaa-chan always babied him. When I was born, she handed me over to the maids and told them to raise me. I tried hard to get her attention but she never gave it to me. She said that whatever I do it will never be enough because I was healthy and well and I am suppose to be able to do everything. Because I couldn't get her attention I tried to get every other female's attention but one girl refused to even look at me and I ended up falling in love with her- she just doesn't know it yet."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Sakura asked, "Did you think it will make things better. I still feel like an idiot." She paused, "Besides I already can tell you're in love with your Sakura. It's in your eyes anyone could see."

Sasuke chuckled, "Expect her." he replied. Sakura laughed, "But you two are better off." She said, "Than me and Sasuke-kun."

"What's he like?" Sasuke asked. He leaned against a tree as Sakura finished her last bottle.

"I told you he's an empty shell." Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I know that but as a guy how is he?" he asked, "I told you I am a player so what's type of guy the other me is like?"

Sakura sighed deeply, "He's misunderstood. People watch him and adored him because of his appearance and status- even me. But he had his inner child destroyed when he was just a kid. He came home a House of the Dead and only to realize his own brother killed them all. When we first became team seven Kakashi-sensei asked us to introduce ourselves. We said out names, our likes, dislikes and dreams. Sasuke-kun said he didn't have a dream but an aim to kill a man and to restore his clan." Sakura laughed bitterly.

"He's one heck of a handful to fall in love with." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed. Sasuke grinned at her, "Hey a word of advice for you. Don't hold back the next time you see him. Do whatever comes to your mind."

"How is that suppose to help me?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but it's what I am planning to do when my Sakura gets back here." Sasuke replied.

"I am jealous." Sakura admitted, "I really hope that you two work out."

"I had a fight with her." Sasuke said, "And she hasn't talked to me in over two months and then she disappeared and you came in her place."

Sakura gasped, "You're feeling guilty." She said. Sasuke smiled sadly, "You have no idea. It was so stupid to. I should have just told her what was really going on instead of running away."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What's really going on?" she asked.

Sasuke glanced at her nervously and then stood up, "I am going. I'll tell you later."

Sakura gathered the bottles and shouted at Sasuke as he walked away, "You know if you can't tell me then how are you going to tell her!"

Sasuke turned around ready to rebuke her when there was a bright light. He heard the bottles falling to the ground and one rolled to his feet but he couldn't see Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted.

"It's the Sharingan! It's back!" Sakura shouted.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted back, "How?!" He tried to look up and see if what she was saying was true.

"Don't look!" Sakura shouted, "You'll get taken away to!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke shouted back groaning as the light blinded him even more.

"Naruto and I are going back. I can feel it. We're going home." Sakura said.

The light cleared up and Sasuke looked forward. From behind him Rin came running shouting curses that the blonde haired boy was suddenly becoming transparent and was disappearing.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was exactly the same. "I told you we're leaving." Sakura said, "Promise me something?"

Sasuke breathed out and nodded, "Tell her you love her. It's helps when they know trust me." Sakura said, "Bye Sasuke-kun. It was nice to see another you even if we never really got along well."

Sasuke nodded again. He brought his index and middle finger together and saluted to her, "And you do the same." He said. Sakura smiled sadly as tears slide down her cheeks, "I already did." She whispered as the last bit of her body disappeared.

Sasuke looked around as if expecting something else to happen but nothing did. Kakashi made his way towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "They're gone." He said, "But the question remains where are our Sakura and Naruto."

_-'I hope she can be happy with the other me.' _


	21. On the other side part 1

_-'I always thought I would love the silent brooding type men.' _

She heard voices- both males. One was louder than the other. Sakura cracked opened her eyes and stared forward. The two males didn't notice her and continued talking. She was bound and her body felt stiff. The wound on her stomach was still paining but it wasn't bleeding anymore at least. From what she could tell someone had treated it as well. She wiggled a little and then hissed out.

"Whoa the hime-same awoke!" one of the males said, "Check it out Juugo! She has apple-green eyes!"

"Suigetsu-san please your voice." Juugo replied coming forward. He was the bigger of the two males but had a gentle atmosphere about him, "Are you in pain?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura chocked down any sourness she was feeling and remained silent. She was taught that when you were taken hostage you need to find out how much value you hold.

"Look you scared her Juugo now she's not going to talk to us!" Suigetsu remarked. He grinned at her, "I wonder why Madara wanted us to guard her anyway?"

Sakura frowned slightly. She knew a Madara and he was a gentle old man who had recently passed away.

"Suigetsu, Juugo." A new voice said. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized it.

"Oh look you finally came back!" Suigetsu remarked, "Hey boss!"

The new male grunted and came forward. Sakura growled.

"You!" she exclaimed, "Out of all people I have to see it would have to be the infamous Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at her. Sakura was breathing heavily and she looked very different from the one he just met a few days ago.

"Sakura." He said in a cold tone.

Sakura huffed, "What's with that tone?!" she asked, "No wait I am not talking to you I am still pissed with you!"

"Ohhhh Sasuke you got the pretty girl angry with you!" Suigetsu remarked jokingly. Sasuke didn't look amused.

"Leave." Sasuke commanded. Suigetsu frowned, "Hey no way. I am staying and Juugo is to."Juugo muttered something about don't get him involved in this.

"Leave." Sasuke commanded again. Suigetsu growled, "I don't trust you. You're going to do something to her. I saw what you did you Karin. You really have fallen deep."

"Oh I see there are some uneasiness among you and your team Sasuke." The voice came from above them. Sakura breathed out when she saw a male descending towards her wearing an orange mask.

"Madara." Sasuke spat out. The new male didn't look at Sasuke instead focused on Sakura. "My, you are very good in hiding your emotions." Madara said, "Much unlike your counter-part who cries too easily."

Sakura had no idea what he was talking about but she figured it must be with her expression. There was none. She showed no fear, happiness or sadness. She simply looked blank.

"Madara what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

The elder man laughed, "Oh that's right I forgot to mention to you. You must be confused to see your ex-female teammate but of course she's not**_ your_** ex-female teammate but merely looks like her just like that other one." He paused as if to add an effect and then continued, "But it's better I just show all of you."

The room lit up and Sakura stared up where a large Sharingan was staring back at her and hanging from the left corner of the room was Naruto!

_-'The same face, voice but not her.'_


	22. On the other side part 2

_-'I would think this version is better right?'_

Sakura twisted uncomfortably on the floor. She had been tied up for over 24 hrs and barely learnt anything. She did learn however that she was nowhere near her own home or better said her own universe. She felt her stomach turn again from hunger and cursed to herself. She couldn't believe that she was so weak. The only other thing she had found out that the Naruto that was hanging limply in the corner was indeed the Naruto she grew up with but after that she was blank.

The other Madara was nowhere around after he gave his speech and 'Sasuke' had disappeared after him. Sakura heard a moan and looked up to see Naruto opening his eyes.

"Uzumaki-kun!" she exclaimed. Naruto looked at her his eyes giving off a cold look. "Haruno-chan?" he asked. "Are you okay?" Sakura added quickly, "They didn't hurt you?"

"I am fine." He answered, "This is my fault." Sakura looked at him, "What are you talking about? You were missing and obviously this creep who**_ thinks _**he's Uchiha Madara is the whole cause of it." She said.

Naruto sighed, "He is Haruno-chan just not our Madara. I thought he was. I was tricked."

"Tricked?" Sakura asked. Before Naruto could explain the door opened again and Sasuke walked in. He ignored Naruto and trailed towards Sakura.

"Get up." He demanded. His voice cold as ice. Sakura remained unaffected. "I am not some animal." She replied coldly, "Don't give me commands."

Sasuke seemed surprised by her remark but the whole reaction quickly melted away. He turned and began to walk out. Sakura sighed as stumbled to her feet complaining how this Sasuke had no class to at least help her up and followed after him.

He lean her to an underground hot spring. The steam hover to her waist and Sakura thought she was in heaven. She quickly recognized her bag with her change of clothing on the floor. She would assume that all her weapons were removed from the bag already. Sasuke didn't speak again as Sakura walked over to her bag.

"I can't exactly move my hands" she remarked. She lifted up her wrists that were bounded by two charka bracelets. Sasuke grunted and touched something (avoid all contact with her skin) on the bracelets. The band loosened and she was able to pull them apart with a long string of charka connecting each bracelet.

Sakura stretched for a moment and then turned to shoo Sasuke away use to her own Sasuke lingering at opportunities like these. She was surprised to find him gone.

She quickly stripped down and stepped into the water washing away all the sweat from the day before and be very careful of her wound. It was tied well (not the best) but good enough.

She scrubbed her skin and just had enough time to duck underwater to wash away the dirt in her hair. She got out quickly and dried herself off. When she was wringing her hair free, Sasuke reappeared. He cold stare told her it was time to leave. She left the pack- assuming he wasn't going to let her take it with her and followed after him. He brought her back to the room where a piece of bread on a board leaf and some water in a clay cup waited on her. Sakura sat down and carefully watched the food making sure that there was nothing poisonous in it. She then bit into it. When she looked up Sasuke was gone again.

"He's friendly." Naruto spat out.

Sakura didn't reply. She then stared at the water and wondered why there was this pain in her chest and a lump in her throat.

_-'A cold blank stare…a vivid alive laughing eyes.' _


	23. On the other side part 3

_-'He looks at me but see her.'_

Sasuke was far from please. Madara had failed to inform him of his plans to a Naruto and Sakura to create his perfect world. The sad truth was that the Naruto Sasuke had grew up with was to strong. His control over Kyuubi was too powerful and added the fact that this Kyuubi was actually tamed meant his quest to create the perfect world had to be stopped.

But of course this wasn't going to stop Madara. He had discovered that there were vast universes where he could visit until he found the perfect Naruto to bring back to their world. He found him easily and quickly began his plans to trick this Naruto into believing he was an ally. Everything went according to plan except for one little pink detail. The other Sakura was never supposed to come to this universe.

Apparently this particular Naruto was very protective of her and had catch wind of her charka that was slowly fading away. He rushed to her side to tend to her injuries and shortly afterwards, Madara had release his justu taking both of them into this universe. Madara was far from pleased and bluntly told Sasuke that this other Sakura was as useless as her counterpart but at least the Sakura of this universe had a good head on her shoulders until this one who was reckless and cruel. Sasuke wasn't too surprised by that description. He had already seen the difference in her eyes- they were blank- so unlike the Sakura he knew.

He walked towards the room where the two look-alikes of his ex-teammates were being held. Sasuke was about to open the door when he heard Sakura speaking.

"Uzumaki-kun you're hair! It's turning black!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto grunted in pain, "Stay away." He cried hoarsely, "It's finally starting."

"What's starting?! What aren't you tell me?!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto chuckled, "The same thing Sasuke couldn't tell you Haruno-chan." He said sourly, "I am Kyuubi."

Sasuke heard Sakura snort, "That's it? You actually expect me to believe_" She was cut off when Naruto screamed in agony, "I can't explain everything right now." Naruto remarked, "But at least I told you when I was still myself." He groaned again, "Thank you Haruno-chan."

Sasuke was seconds away from ripping open the door when Sakura screamed out. Sasuke growled and kicked the door down just in time to see Naruto ripping free from his chains with his eyes glowing. Naruto let out another scream of agony before allowing waves of charka to rip free from his body. Sasuke felt his body shutter from the power. Was this the true power of Kyuubi?

The underground building shook and trembled. Sasuke could hear Sakura struggling to break free of her prison. She would never be able to free herself. Naruto kept his eyes on him before launching. Sasuke ducked and unsheathed his katana.

"Please don't kill him!" Sakura screamed as she struggled to her feet, "Uzumaki-kun is not himself!"

She seemed to be in shock for the first time in her life. "I can help just please." Sakura begged again.

Sasuke appeared at her side making her gasp. Her wrists were suddenly freed and she smirked as she felt her charka flowing through her fingertips once again. She clenched her fists and rushed at Naruto. The now dark haired boy avoided all her attacks before he found himself cornered. Sakura smirked and started in various hand signs before slamming her palm down. Immediately, walls of earth appeared locking Naruto in place. Sakura chatted to herself again and then glanced at Sasuke.

She quickly mouthed something to him before placing her hand on the earthen prison. Sasuke felt his Sharingan activate and he rushed towards her as she began the other justu. He reached just in time before all three of them disappeared from the room.

_-'In the end she is still weak.' _


	24. On the other side part 4

_-'I am shocked that I am even saying this but I want to see my Sasuke.'_

Sakura leaned over breathing heavily before pinning Sasuke down with a glare, "How did you know?" she asked between breathes.

Sasuke grunted. It was obvious that she was up to something but it was not something he would call appropriate. This Sakura he would call a risk taker.

"You would have killed us." Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew he was referring to when she attacked Naruto head on with a charka powered fists. She knew the risks and she was willing to take it.

"You have to take risks sometimes for you freedom." Sakura breathed out. She rested her hands on the earth prison and sighed deeply, "Uzumaki-kun please calm down. I am not letting you out until you're normal."

Sakura then leapt back gasping as earth prison broke. "Impossible!" she exclaimed. She took in a deep breath and wished that she had a solider pill. She could feel something off in Naruto's charka. It was darker and as the dust cleared all Sakura saw as a crop of black spiky hair and a little fox!

"What?!" Sakura said as she watched the little fox and from what she could tell all that dark charka was coming from it. The fox spotted her and smirked. It took a step forward and the earth trembled under its power. It wasn't too powerful but it was enough to shake Sakura. Sasuke remained unaffected.

"You're Kyuubi." Sasuke muttered to the fox. The fox huffed. "My breed is called Kyuubi." He replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before unsheathing his sword.

"You can't kill me. You need me avenger." The fox said. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "I need no one." The fox laughed,  
"You need Madara." It said observing Sasuke's expression. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then muttered something under his breath. The fox gasped in pain as he collapsed to the floor, "The Sharingan is as powerful as I remember." The fox said bitterly, "But harming me also harms him." The fox nodded in Naruto direction where the young male was curled up in pain. Sakura growled as gathered her charka in her fist and aimed at Sasuke.

Sasuke easily avoided her attack but wasn't expecting Sakura to counter with a kick with speed even his Sharingan couldn't see. Sakura aimed for his stomach and sent Sasuke a good few miles ahead of her.

'If you want to fight with someone…fight with me." Sakura said darkly. The fox chuckled stumbling to its feet, "I am not as strong as I would like to be." He muttered, "But you Haruno Sakura live up to your name as the haru-hime." Sakura breathed out again. She was lucky that she did all that training with her Sasuke when they were younger so she was use to fighting against the Sharingan. "What d you want?" Sakura asked the fox, "Why are you taking Uzumaki-kun?" "By you are direct but I will tell you this I have no interest in this world nor do I wish to be control by another Uchiha." The fox said. With a grin, it disappeared in an orb of light and flew into Naruto's stomach, "But I will play his game." Sakura heard before Naruto disappeared. Sakura screamed out before rushing towards the spot. It was too late Naruto was already gone. Sasuke appeared behind her, his sword inching at her neck, "Hn." "I would like my person space please Uchiha." Sakura spat out. "You're annoying. Where is Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked. "Where is Naruto?" Sakura countered, "Shouldn't you be asking that. I am sure that your Naruto is your own teammate as well." Sasuke didn't response but removed his sword from her neck, "I have no teammates. Those bonds are broken." "That's stupid." Sakura huffed out, "Bonds…once they are formed can never be broken." She then gasped after she said those words and casted her eyes downward, "And that's goes for me to." She whispered sadly. "How do I get back to my universe?" Sakura asked suddenly, "Uzumaki-kun he needs to get home and be treated for whatever is wrong to him." Sasuke snorted but he didn't reply. He just started walking and for some reason Sakura followed. _-'They have one thing in common. They care too much.' _


	25. On the other side part 5

_-'You have to live life to learn from it. Not everything is learnt by the books.'_

* * *

Sakura walked straight ahead of Sasuke. She was never use to following people so she made her own moves and that didn't please Sasuke. He was so use to Sakura always following faithfully behind him. She was never at his side or ahead of him so the entire scene felt odd. Sakura was looking around and frowned. She bent down for a moment and then stood up again.

* * *

"This way." She muttered to herself taking a few steps forward. She moved towards a cave and smirk. "In here!" she shouted before punching her fist into the earth. It split apart and torn open the cave. A blur of orange burst from the cave and landed a few feet from Sakura.

"I see you found us." Naruto said but it wasn't his voice but the fox speaking. A light erupted from his stomach and the fox flew out. Naruto's head fell forward. "But it should be expected from you after all you can track anyone following their charka."

Sasuke frowned. What that the same skill as Karin? Sakura looked smug, "You sure know a lot. It would seem as if you have all of Uzumaki-kun's memories including on my skills and abilities."

The fox grinned, "But of course. It's a pity I don't know much about that Sasuke but he seems to be weaker than the one I have the memories of."

Sasuke growled. He did not take lightly to being called weak. Sakura's eyes darkened as she settled into a battle stance, "Don't judge someone before you see them on the battlefield." She said darkly.

She leapt back and landed at Sasuke's side. "Listen up." Sakura said softly, "I don't know your skills but I can tell that you have large charka reserves but there is someone odd about it but I do know this I can't take Uzumaki-kun down on my own."

"Tsk why would I help you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smirked, "You will trust me."

The fox looked annoyed. He disappeared into the orb of light and back into Naruto's stomach. Naruto's head lift up and he grinned, "The real fight will begin now." He said darkly.

Sakura clenched her fists. "Whatever has happen to you Uzumaki-kun I will find a way to help you."

"You should give up child. There is no hope for your teammate." Naruto said darkly speaking in the fox's voice.

Sasuke felt his Sharingan activate and looked up to see the sky become distorted. "I am afraid there will be no fighting today." Madara remarked as he emerged forward and landed between them.

He quickly locked eyes with Sakura and she found herself being grabbed on my black vines. They wrapped around her legs and her wrists. "What?!" she exclaimed.

She looked up just in time to see Naruto disappeared in an orb of darkness. "NO!" she screamed. She gasped as a large black hole appeared under her. "No way." She whispered. She glanced at Sasuke who looked different.

"I knew you were different but not this different that you will watch me disappear." She whispered softly. Sakura felt her body being pulled further into the hole. Madara watched as Sakura pulled further into his dimension. Soon everything will fall back into place.

Suddenly, there was a burst of charka and Madara looked down to see Sasuke stabbing his katana into his justu. The hole disappeared and Sakura fell into Sasuke's arms.

"Why did you?" she asked. "Don't think of this as anything." Sasuke said coldly, "I think you can be useful to me."

Sakura growled, "Useful?! I am some object to you?! I don't know how you treat the other me but if it's anything like this I would advise her to punch you down!" Sasuke frowned again.

Madara landed in front of Sasuke, "What do you think you are doing?" Madara asked.

Sasuke sucked on his tongue. "Hn. Send her back. She is no use to you." Sasuke said.

Sakura felt her blood boil and slapped Sasuke across his cheek, "You bastard! One moment I am an object to you and the next I don't exist!"

Madara tilted his head, "You are right Sasuke. She is nothing to me." He said, "I will send her back. She is useless."

Sakura watched as Madara's Sharingan activated and gasped. She could feel like her body was being ripped away from this world. She screamed out. Suddenly the pain stopped and Sakura looked forward to see Naruto standing in front of her. "Are you okay Haruno-chan?" Naruto asked.

He was finally speaking in his own voice, "I hope you copied the justu. I don't know how long I can hold him back but he is weaker than the Madara I trained with."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Naruto offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. "When we return home I will explain everything to you." Naruto said, "So please trust me."

He then faced Sasuke, "Please hurry. I don't know how long Kyuubi will suppress him please be careful."

"Hn. Just get out of here." Sasuke said. His Sharingan twirled to life and huge Sharingan appeared above Naruto and Sakura. Sakura's body suddenly felt light and she closed her eyes when she remembered something. She quickly looked at Sasuke and shouted,

"I'm sorry! And thank you!" After that she was gone. Sasuke stared down at Madara's unconscious body. He wondered what this Naruto really did to end to Madara but at this point it didn't matter. Madara would have to settle this time around. With that thought, Sasuke sheathed back his katana and walked away.

_-'In the end she says what I want to say.' _

** In the next chapter all answers will finally be out in the open. Sasuke and Sakura will meet again and what happened in this chapter.**


	26. Home again

_-'Being home was the greatest feeling f relief I ever had because it meant that I was home-my real home.' _

Sasuke hovered over Sakura for a moment before leaning back in his seat at the hospital. An hour after the other Naruto and Sakura had disappeared, the team had made their way back to Konoha only to find an unconscious and charka depleted Sakura being closely guarded by Naruto who was barely awake.

"Take care of her." Naruto had whispered before passing out.

Sasuke frowned again as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The door opened and Kakashi walked in.

"Naruto's up." Kakashi said, "He seems stable."

Sasuke snorted, "I will believe that when I see it." Kakashi glanced outside, "Well you can look at him now because he coming here."

The door opened again and Naruto walked in, "I came to explain myself." He said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You better. I want to know how the hell of this happen!" Naruto glares at his teammate, "Not to you." He told Sasuke. He then looked towards the bed where Sakura was, "To her."

Everyone turned their attention to the bed and finally noticed that Sakura was awake. She looked dazed and staring at Naruto. "Uzumaki-kun are you normal?" Sakura asked. She turned to get off the bed, "Your hair looks normal now."

Naruto smiled softly at her, "Yes I am fine now but I have a lot to explain to you but I think I will let Sasuke explain it to you." With that said he bowed to Sakura and yanked Kakashi out of the room with him closing the door behind them.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Sasuke felt beads of sweat sliding down his back. What was Naruto thinking?! Sakura glanced at him and then looked away.

"Err Naruto is Kyuubi." Sasuke quickly blurted out.

"I know that." Sakura said softly.

"I like you." Sasuke said staring at Sakura, "I know you may not believe me because of my history but I do have genuine feelings for you Sakura. I love you."

Sakura felt the heat crawl up her neck. Did the Uchiha Sasuke just honestly confess to her?!

"Why are you saying that?!" Sakura shouted, "Are you trying to make some excuse for yourself after you ran off with that Saya girl! I bet you told her the same!"

Sasuke felt his chest tightened, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was an ass."

"Well at least you know that." Sakura said, "But why?"

Sasuke sat down and held his head, "I didn't want to tell you. I didn't know how to tell you that you were right that most likely Naruto disappeared on his own free will. I didn't want to tell you what all of us have been hiding from you all this time- that Naruto was Kyuubi."

"You just told me." Sakura said softly. She got off bed and stood in front of Sasuke, "That wasn't so hard was it?" She paused and then laughed, "And I was stupid to. I reacted like an idiot but I still don't get what happened. Did Uzumaki-kun and I really go to another universe?"

Sasuke chuckled and yanked Sakura down on his lap smiling, "We have a lot to talk about Sakura."

_-'I will keep my promise from now on.' _


	27. A new game

_-'I feel different but not in a good way.' _

Sakura wiggled her toes from under the covered and smiled sadly. She was still in the hospital being treated for a low case poison that was in her system for a little too long. She had gotten it from her last mission before she was transported into the other universe- if that's what really happened.

She sighed in deeply and threw her head back on her pillow. Her teammates have yet to tell her what was really going on but they promised as soon as she was discharged from the hospital they would have a long talk about it.

"You know you're a lot of things Uchiha Sasuke and a liar is at the top of the list." A male voice from outside her room said.

Sakura flew up from her bed and gasp. Wasn't that Uzumaki-kun?

"You're calling me a liar Naruto?" Sasuke asked back.

"I know you're a liar cause' there's no way a guy like you could ever love Haruno-chan!" Naruto shouted back.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked back calmly, "And how did my feelings become your business?"

Naruto chuckled, "Cause' I only care for Haruno-chan's happiness. Once she's happy and safe then I am happy."

"Where the hell is this talk coming from?" Sasuke shouted, "What happened to that Hyuuga woman?"

"Just shut up!" Naruto said darkly, "Because soon you will realize that Haruno-chan sees your true nature and will never love you."

Sakura stumbled out of her room and rushed outside. She saw Naruto and Sasuke facing each other looking like they were ready to start a physical brawl. She rushed forward.

"Uzumaki-kun!" Sakura screamed out. Naruto turned around and she saw the light red tin in his eyes and growled.

**_Slap!_**

Naruto tumbled to the floor rolling once or twice before he started back up at Sakura.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sakura screamed, "Who the hell are you to say such things!"

Sakura was breathing heavily as her bangs shadowed over her eyes, "Sasuke is many things but he's not a liar!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and breathed out slowly. She was defending him.

Sakura then looked up and growled out, "And if Uzumaki-kun had full control of his body he would tell you that to!"

Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan and looked at Naruto. He could easily see now the red charka mixing in with Naruto's blue charka.

"Kyuubi." Sasuke spat out.

Naruto rose up and smirked. He looked at Sakura his eyes completely red, "Very good haru-hime. Your eyes are as sharp as always. The other Sasuke thought he reversed the sealing for a while but this technique was so weak that I easily gain control again." He paused and clenched his fist before a wave of charka tremble the hall's walls. His blonde locks turned pitch black all over again and he grinned. "I'm leaving. This village is too boring for me. Bye bye." In a puff of smoke Naruto disappeared and Sakura collapsed to the floor.

"Damn it." Sakura cursed out.

Sasuke shook his head, "I should have realized something was wrong." He muttered. He looked at Sakura and sighed before walking toward her. He got down on his knees and then picked her up into his arms. "Geez you really are a handful Sakura-sama." He said mockingly. He chuckled when she huffed at him, "Now you stay in your room and rest while I go and report this to Hokage-sama."

He rested her on her bed and brushed her bangs out of her face. As he turned to leave Sakura grabbed his shirt, "Come back." She whispered.

"Of course." Sasuke replied.

_-'There's just some things you have to put before your feelings." _

**And now Naruto is on the run again =P The next few chapters will focus on Sakura. The chapter was never planned to go this way but after reading the last two Naruto chapters I have gone into a 'tote' mood. **


	28. A Fallen Kage

_-'When he holds me I feel safe.' _

"Today we bow our heads and pray for the greatest man our village knows. Haruno Kizashi-sama, may you rest in peace!"

_It was sixteen years ago when the nightmare began. Uzumaki Kushina was about to give birth to her son and was dangerously close to having her seal rip open and releasing the demon dwelling in her body. Her worse fears came to life when during the last seconds of her labor she felt her seal undoing and the demon escaping. Kizashi had poured a large amount of his charka to preserve Kushina once the demon broke free. Minato was prepared to follow side by side with Kizashi but seeing his son- who was a clone o himself- make him weak. _

_"My family I can't….." Minato had said. Kizashi had understand and told Minato that family was the most precious thing in the world and that he was planning to come back alive to be with his family. At the time Haruno Mebuki was pregnant with their child that would be born in March. _

_"I'll come back for them." Kizashi had said and he did come back. He successfully sealed again the demon into the new born babe using a sealing justu that cut off years from his life but it was Kizashi's will that pushed him as far as he was. _

_But soon the years passed and Kizashi couldn't ignore the fact that he was dying. He couldn't tell his wife or his daughter. He kept it to himself until the very end because nothing could save him. _

_The Uchiha clan __or anyone would had a Sharingan __was assigned to watch and monitor Naruto to make sure the seal never broke but even that mission was a failure. In the end Kizashi's efforts seemed in vain._

"Otou-chan." Sakura whispered as she watched her father's body being lifted into the large bonfire. She clenched her fists and breathed in deeply. Just when she just got out of the hospital this had to happen. Her wonderful father had to die.

Sakura gasped when she felt a knuckle brush against her own. She looked to her right and saw Sasuke all decked out in black like herself. A lightning flashed and thunder rolled.

"It's okay you know to cry for him." Sasuke said suddenly. Sakura's eyes widen. "I can't." she whispered. Sasuke brushed his knuckle against hers again as the rain began to fall. "It's not like they can tell."

The rain drops slide down Sakura's cheeks and she let out a gasp before real tears started to fall. Sakura brushed her knuckle against Sasuke as she breathed out trying not to cry too much. "Stay?" She said.

Sasuke smirked softly and moved a little closer to her side, "Ah."

_-'I'll protect her cause' her old man can't anymore but he's still watching.' _

**Merry Christmas! **_  
_


	29. A Christmas Special

**A Christmas Special!**

_-"I trust him more than people think." _

**The only girl for me **

"Sakura I wasn't aware that I was your pack mule." Sasuke remarked. He grunted as another box was dropped onto the pile in his hands.

Sakura smiled, "Well I am moving out and you volunteered to help!" she chipped in reply. Sasuke shifted as his shirt began to slide down his shoulder.

"You don't have to leave your home you know. Mebuki-sama was just frustrated and I am sure she didn't mean it." Sasuke remarked. Sakura sighed deeply as she taped another box, "I don't care." She said softly, "And she did mean it. Since Otou-chan died she has changed. She has become colder and she blames you and Kakashi-sensie for failing to control Uzumaki-kun and she hates all of you!" Sakura stood up and shook her head, "I can't live in that house. She's suffocating me!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something when there was a flirtatious giggle from behind him. A hand came forward and touched his shoulder and a young girl appeared.

"Sasuke-kun there you are I have been looking all over for you!" the girl remarked fluttering her eyelashes, "My rose died again! I would really love it if you brought me another one."

Sasuke once again shifted the weight of the boxes and stared at the girl, "I'm sorry do I know you?"

Sakura gaped at Sasuke before covering her mouth to laugh. The girl stared at Sasuke stupefied by his remark. She stepped back and exclaimed, "I'm Saya remember. You gave me a rose twice now! That must mean something to you!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I'm sorry but the only girl I am giving rose to is that girl over there who is using me as her pack mule." Sakura ducked her head as she tapped another box. "Oi I am taking these to the apartment."

"Hai come back quickly we still have a lot of stuff to move." Sakura replied. She then looked at Saya who was glaring at her with her lip pressed in a thin line. Sakura then shook her head and reminded herself that she always had to put up with something when it came to Uchiha Sasuke.

**Christmas Dinner **

"I think we should have Christmas dinner in my new apartment." Sakura announced making a spin around her new living room. The apartment building she was living in was right across the street from Kakashi's and one floor above Sasuke and his family.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow as he continued rubbing his shoulder. "Why?" he asked. Sakura huffed, "Why?" She asked before coming closer to him, "Because it's Christmas! It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi for advice who smiled at him before leaning closer as Sakura turned her back, "I think we should encourage her. She hasn't had this much spirit since Kizashi-sama passed on." Sasuke nodded as Kakashi clasped his hand, "I think it's a wonderful idea Sakura-san! Please tell me about the menu." Sakura turned on her heal and smiled. "Nope you will just have to come and see at seven sharp."

Kakashi chuckled, "I look forward to it."

Sakura laughed as she muttered to herself everything she needed to get for the dinner. Sasuke's eyes softened as he noticed the faint smile appearing on her lips. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

Later that night everyone gathered back in Sakura's apartment that can been decorated. As soon as Sasuke entered he could smell the food. There was a small green wreath on the door and he could see the small Christmas tree that was shoved in the corner of the living room. The star wasn't on yet. Kakashi was already seated in the living room drinking something out of a large green cup.

"Sakura-san! Sasuke-kun has arrived." Kakashi announced. Sakura popped her head from the small kitchen and sighed, "It's about time. You're late!" Sakura remarked. Her long locks were up in a high bun and her bangs where clipped out of the way. She was wearing a lime green kimono with a red obi. "We can finally put on the star!" Sakura exclaimed. She ran back to her bedroom and returned with a small sliver star in her hands.

They all gathered around the tree as Sakura insisted that they all hold the star as it was put on. It fitted at the top and Kakashi bent down and plugged in the lights. The tree glowed.

Sakura smiled sadly at it before turning around and announcing that it was time to eat. Sasuke sat on the right of Sakura and Kakashi was on her left. Sasuke sample the food letting the flavor dance on his taste buds. He then placed down the blow in his hand and stared at it.

"This food…." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Just like Okaa-sama's cooking!" Kakashi exclaimed happily, "Mikoto-sama taught you well Sakura-san!"

Sakura chuckled, "She was an amazing teacher." She replied.

"Okaa-sama taught you?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right Susuke-kun was never around when the Onee-sama Project was launched so he won't know." Kakashi said, "Well you see Sasuke-kun the hokage had decided that female ninjas had a more delicate role to play sometimes that involved using their feminine skills and to sharpen those skills women from the village where chosen according to teach the girls. Mikoto-sama was Sakura-san's chosen teacher."

"I learnt a lot from Mikoto-sama and had a lot of benefits!" Sakura chipped.

Sasuke leaned in closer to her and asked, "What types of benefits?"

Sakura threw him a coy smile, "Baby pictures."

Sasuke felt his stomach drop the floor. So much for dinner.

**The best Christmas gift**

Sasuke walked into his apartment and announced, "I'm home." Mikoto appeared with her usual stern expression and replied,  
"Welcome home Sasuke."

"Okaa-sama you never mentioned that you taught Sakura." Sasuke said taking a seat on the couch. Mikoto lightly tapped Sasuke on his shoulder with her hand fan. "That is none of your business gaki." Mikoto said. Sasuke pouted before sighing, "You taught her pretty well." He said. Mikoto smoothened out the wrinkles in her kimono, "Of course. She was taught by the best."

Sasuke laughed. "Now tell me son what did you give my student for Christmas?" Mikoto asked.

"Give?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes give." Mikoto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "She presented to you and that glutton teacher you have the meal of a lifetime and you gave her nothing in return." She paused to tap him again, "I raised you better than that."

Sasuke rubbed her shoulder, "How was I supposed to get that message?" he muttered.

Mikoto growled before standing in front of her son, "You idiot! Do you know that this is her first Christmas without her Otou-sama's Christmas cheer?! Do you know that ever year her Otou-sama would shower the entire house in decoration and cook the finest meal, all for his family and always made that day so memorial for her."

Sasuke looked down to the floor, "I didn't know." He muttered. Mikoto sighed deeply. "Of course you didn't." she remarked distastefully, "And it's too late to go to any of the stores to purchase something." Sasuke threw a soft glare at Mikoto. She then walked off leaving him before returning with a box in her hands, "Well it's a good thing I know what an idiot I have for a son and planned ahead." She dropped the box in his hands and said, "Go and give that to her."

Sasuke stare at the box and then opened it. His eyes widen. "Where did you get_" he was cut off when Mikoto shut the box shut, "Don't just sit there staring at it! Go and give it to her!"

Sasuke nodded and dashed out of the apartment. He ran up to the floor above him and reached Sakura's room. He could hear her crying softly inside and was wondering whether he should knock or not. Knowing Sakua she probably wouldn't want him to see her in her weaken state. He sighed and then rested the box on the floor before knocking quickly.

From inside, Sakura gasped. She quickly wiped her tears away and washed her face in the kitchen skin. As she dried her face off, she approached the door and opened it. No one was there. She stepped outside and looked left to right until her foot touched something. She looked down and saw a small box with her name on it. She opened it and gasped.

"This is Otou-chan's chain!" she exclaimed. She removed it from the box and took a good look at it. "I thought it was burnt with him." She muttered to herself. Tears slid down her cheeks as she began to put the chain on. Suddenly there was a faint charka signature and Sakura smiled.

Sasuke breathed out from behind the wall where he was hiding. He grinned when he saw Sakura smiling and leapt down to the lower floor.

_"Merry Christmas Sakura."_

_"Thank you Sasuke."_

_-'Her smile makes me feel alive.'_

**This was actually supposed to be done on Christmas day however my netbook has officially died- well not really just the screen has a mind of its own. But I got a new laptop and it's working great. This story is going on longer than I had planned but we still have a while to go. I mean I haven't even made our couple kiss yet and Naruto is still missing. Oh well in case I don't update before the new year; Happpy New Year! Looking forward to your feedback.**


	30. The Local Gossip

_-'I stand tall and strong but even I have my weakness.' _

"Look at her isn't that the late Kizashi-sama's daughter?"

"I heard she left her Okaa-sama's home while the poor woman was still in grief!"

"What a fool she is! A beautiful fool!"

"I heard she left because Mebuki-sama made some remark against her teammates! A woman in grief will say anything to ease her pain."

Sakura stood quickly. She had enough. This was gossip was going to make her kill somebody.

"Sakura."

Sakura quickly turned around and faced Sasuke. "You!" she exclaimed. Sasuke shrugged and quickly turned her around and lighting pushed her forward, "Let me walk you to your apartment." He then glanced back throwing a disapproving look at the women who were gossiping earlier. They turned beet red.

The walk back to the apartment was quiet. They reached her door and Sakura searched for her keys.

"You're trembling." Sasuke whispered. He was behind her hovering over her like a shadow.

"Am I?" Sakura asked, "I didn't realize."

"Sakura open the door." Sasuke said before the door flew open. They both stumble in as the door shut behind them, "You shouldn't listen to them." He continued.

Sakura collapsed on the floor. "But they are right. I am a fool." She said, "Did you hear what happened the other day? She was admitted to the hospital because she tried to commit suicide! I left her and drove her to death's doorstep!"

Sasuke sighed and then picked up the pick teen and threw her over his shoulders. He easily carried her to her bathroom before dumping her into the tub and turning on the showers. The icy waters danced on her skin.

Sakura shrieked and grabbed a small bottle and threw it at him, "What do you think you are doing Uchiha!" she exclaimed. Sasuke avoided the bottle and grinned, "About time I saw the old you light up again."

Sakura brushed her wet bangs out of her face and huffed.

"Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?" Sasuke asked looking at her. She really did look sexy when she was angry. Sakura splashed at the water, "What are you talking about?!" she shrieked.

Sasuke got down on one knee, "None of this is your fault." He whispered, "Stop blaming yourself. You're not going to save anyone being so weak."

Sakura looked at him in shock, "Weak?!" she spat out.

Sasuke grabbed her chin, "I did not fall in love with a weak woman." He whispered softly, "So I am begging you return to that stubborn mule I grew up knowing."

Sakura snorted, "Stubborn mule how dare you!" she snapped.

"I find that trait of yours very attractive." Sasuke replied.

Sakura pressed her hands on the edge of the tub, "Are you trying to seduce me Uchiha?" she asked darkly, "Because that's digging your own grave." She finally stood up and stepped out of the tub dripping wet. She turned off the shower and began to walk out. She turned back around and snapped, "And don't you dare call me weak again or I will snap your neck."

The door slammed began behind him and Sasuke smirked. It opened again a few seconds later and he heard a soft mutter, "Thanks again."

_-'I will protect her cause' she's so busy protecting everyone else.' _


	31. And the Mission begins!

_-'I want to know what love is but if he lays his sneaky little hands on me I will cheerfully snap them in two.'_

"We have a lead on Naruto." Tsunade said staring at the members of team seven. Sakura crossed her arms, "Well that's good news. Who knows what mischief he was been up to for the last six months?"

Tsunade sighed deeply pushing her glasses forward, "But there's a problem." She said, "The Akatsuki has also notice that Naruto isn't himself."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well that's disappointing." He said, "The Akatsuki has made it their sworn duty to capture any demon holders who are- as they say- no longer 'human.'"

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked looking at her male teacher.

"It means that if the Akatsuki get to Naruto before you can get him back to Konoha's border we have to hand him over and let them deal with him."

"And by 'dealing with him' you mean killing him." Sasuke said. Sakura gasped and gasped at Sasuke, "He's not serious is he?!" she exclaimed, "I thought they were band of heroes not killers!"

"Well they are which is why they have that authority. If any demon holder where to lose control there will be wide spread killing." Tsunade paused, "What's one dead person against thousands."

"His life still has meaning to it!" Sakura shrieked.

Kakashi rested his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Which is why we are going to get to him first and end all of this."

Sakura nodded. Tsunade shuffled her paperwork, "Okay you leave- at the latest- an hour from now. So go and get ready."

The team nodded and exited the room. As the door close Tsunade clasped her hands together and said aloud, "Please let this turn out okay Kizashi-sama. Please."

_-'When there is no hope we make it.' _


	32. Apartment Mishap

_-'He always comes to my rescue.'_

"What do you mean you won't cut the costs?!" Sakura shrieked as she slammed her palms against the table. The elder man didn't seem the least bit scared of her.

"Sakura-sama." He began in a lecturing tone, "I am running a business here not a shelter."

"I know that." Sakura spat back "But I am saying that having me pay for hot water and electricity that I will not be using is just stupid."

"And pray tell Sakura-sama how will you not be using these things?" the man asked.

"Cause' I am going on a mission of course!" Sakura said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I will be gone for at least a month. Now I am willing to pay for the normal standard rent but the luxury items I refuse to pay for."

The man opened his mouth to say something else when the door flew open. "Excuse me you will have to wait." The man started until he saw who it was, "Sasuke-sama?!"

"I have come to pay our final installment." Sasuke announced. The color drained from the man's face. "Your new home is finished?" he asked cautiously. "Yes." Sasuke remarked. He rested a fat envelope on the desk and looked at Sakura, "Why aren't you getting ready?" he asked.

Sakura chuckled, "Oh no you're not going to lecture me!" she said, "I am trying to convince this lovely landlord that his rates are unreasonable sometimes."

Sasuke arched his eyebrow, "Where's your contract?" he asked. Sakura stared at him for a moment before handing over her own copy of her contract. Sasuke skimmed through the document ignoring the landlord's protest that he didn't need to assist Sakura.

"You should end it." Sasuke said as folded up the contract. The landlord paled into an unhealthy shade of white. "End it? And where will I live?" Sakura asked. The landlord nodded behind her. Yes this girl was smart.

"The rates are too unreasonable." Sasuke said, "We have a guest room in the new house. You can stay there when we come back from the mission. Leave your apartment key with Okaa-sama and she'll move your stuff." Sasuke said walked out of the room before anyone would object.

Sakura breathed out before shaking her head, "Well I guess that's that." She said softly.

"Wait wait." The landlord said quickly, "We can make some sort of arrangement."

Sakura shook her head, "No thanks." She quickly signed below the contract stating that by the end of the month she no longer lived in this complex. She quickly shook hands with the landlord and left his office.

As she walked towards her room, she couldn't help but smile. Uchiha Sasuke will always find a way to prove to be exactly the type of man she wanted in her life-sometimes.

_-'Whatever she needs I am here for her.' _


	33. In his memory

_-'I wish my Otou-chan was here….'_

Sasuke stood outside Sakura's apartment tapping his foot against the floor. He didn't think that after he had dragged her out of the meeting with her landlord (well ex-landlord), he would have to drag her out of her apartment as well.

Finally, he let out an annoyed sighed and turned to face the door. They were already late for the mission and they needed to go now! He reached forward to open the door when it flew open on its out. Sasuke stumbled back and then gapped at the person before him.

Sakura had changed from her usual ninja uniform now wearing cheongsam much similar to the one she wore when she was younger but the front of the dress was much shorter and the back curved to her figure. She wore from fitting black tights underneath and her usual ninja boots. But what really caught Sasuke's eye was the robe that Sakura was wearing over her new wine coloured cheongsam. It had a high collar and dropped to her knees. It was light gray and had her clan symbol proudly printed on its back.

Sakura turned to the side when she realized Sasuke was staring at her. She quickly tied up her hair in a high ponytail and walked forward.

"It was my Otou-chan's one. I want him as near to me as possible during this mission. Everything started with him and we're going to end it so he can rest in peace." Sakura whispered

Sasuke smiled softly and grabbed her hand pulling it close to his lip, "You really are the perfect daughter." He muttered. He then closed the door behind him and tugged her forward.

"We're not going to fail." Sasuke said aloud, "Everything is going to be okay."

_-'She's so vulnerable and it scares me.'_


	34. Valentine's Day Special

_ -'Sometimes I think he is really dense and sweet at the same time.' _

Sakura blew her bang out of her face and sighed as it landed right back over her left eye. She growled and quickly tucked it behind her ear before sighing loudly. The mission was not going well. All their leads so far to Naruto had been dead ends and Kakashi warned them that one more dead end and they may have to return to the village. In the meantime, they made a pit stop in a small village and restock on supplies and find a shelter for the night. Usually they would sleep outside but the brewing storms clouds didn't make outdoor camping seem very inviting.

At the moment, they had rented two rooms in an inn and were planning to stay a day or two in the village. Kakashi had received another anonymous tip and when to see his source while Sasuke was wondering around looking for supplies.

The door suddenly slid open and the inn keeper stepped in with a smile. "I'm sorry I was just so excited when I realized they were gone." She exclaimed, "Come come we don't have must time." She yanked Sakura forward and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Excuse me what's going on?" Sakura asked, "Is there a problem?"

The inn keeper turned around and shook Sakura on her shoulders, "Of course there is a problem! It's Valentine's Day!"

Sakura's eyes widen for a second before she giggled, "So?" she asked. The inn keeper gaped at her, "SO?!" she exclaimed, "Those men you are travelling with, they will be expecting something!"

Sakura shrugged, "Not really." She answered. The inn keeper frowned, "Really then I wonder…." She muttered softly before turned to bow at Sakura, "I'm sorry for troubling you." She then disappeared.

Sakura chuckled at shook her head. Really Valentine's Day who really was going to bother with it!

"Ahh Sakura there you are. Will you please help me with these goods?" Sakura turned around and saw her teacher overflowing with chocolates. She frowned, "What is this?" she asked. Kakashi winked at her and chuckled, "I am so popular with the ladies here and every single one of them gave me chocolates!" Sakura sighed, "You're not going to eat all of it are you?" she asked. "Of course!" Kakashi exclaimed, "These women made me this lovely gift with all of their love! I must eat it!"

"Then you're carrying it to your room by yourself. I am going out now." Sakura said, "Ja na!"

Kakashi attempted to call after her but she had already walked out the door. It had felt good to get out after being inside for most of the day but as Sakura walked through the streets, the sickening smell of chocolate and roses haunted her mind. She quickly turned down a small street looking for an escape.

"Please accept this." Sakura heard. She turned around and saw a young girl reaching out with a box of chocolates but it wasn't towards her. It was towards Sasuke. Sakura watched him glance at the chocolate and shrugged, "No thanks." He replied.

The girl looked shocked. Her face grew red as she threw the chocolates in Sasuke's face. "What the hell!" she shouted gaining everyone's attention in the streets, "Every girl that has come up you to today you rejected them!" she paused to point at herself, "But me?! I am a rich heiress you should be happy that I am even glancing at you!"

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, "I don't care." He replied almost harshly, "I never asked for those chocolate. All of you just came and gave it to me."

He paused and gave a distance smile, "But if she gave me chocolate today…."

"Who?!" the young female shouted. She reached out as if to grab the young Uchiha by his shoulders. "You shouldn't even bother. She has my heart and no matter what I will always love her."

Sakura gasped placing her hands over her mouth. Was Sasuke talking about her? She stepped back slowly and ran towards the inn forgetting to take off her shoes as she entered the building. She ran all the way to the kitchen and bumped right into the owner.

"I need to use the kitchen!" Sakura exclaimed. The woman's face lit up and nodded viciously moving aside to let Sakura through.

Sasuke returned to the inn about an hour after bumping into Kakashi who was grinning at him.

"Aww no chocolates Sasuke-kun? I was expecting you to have the most." Kakashi said. Sasuke sent a scornful look at him, "Don't say that." He replied. Kakashi laughed, "Of course you don't want Sakura-_chan_ to hear that! All those women just after you alone."

"Tsk I am going to my room. Call me when you have something useful to say." Sasuke announced. He sighed as he slide open his door and was greeted by the smell of food. He stumbled in and looked closely realizing it was all his favorites just staring at him in his face.

"I think chocolates are stupid." Sasuke heard. He looked up and saw Sakura staring down at him. She leapt down and sighed, "I think this is better than that but if it makes you happy…" she strayed off and pointed to a small rounded ball that Sasuke assumed was chocolate. He picked it up and unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. The flavor melted on his tongue.

"Thank you." He said looking at her. Sakura turned to the side blushing lightly, "Whatever just eat the food."

Sasuke smiled before standing up and getting a scroll from his bag, "Something for you." He said. Sakura looked at it suspiciously before opening it.

From outside the room, the owner and Kakashi jumped on hearing a scream followed by a frustrated voice, "You damn baka this is too much roses!"

_-'She's so cute when she's angry. She wiggles her nose and puffs her cheeks and her eyes glow. She looks so damn beautiful."_


	35. Bittersweet Jealousy

_-'I always wonder how **he **was like. I am sorry I ever found out.'_

Sakura couldn't believe who was in front of her. She felt the bile rush up to her mouth and swallowed it right back right.

"You're Uchiha Itachi." Sakura finally breathed out.

They had been separated. Kakashi had gotten that one final lead and headed straight for it with little explanation. Then suddenly, there was an explosion and everyone got separated. Sakura had been wondering around searching for a charka signature when she stumbled upon this man.

Itachi stared back at her. His eyes were filled with pure hatred when he saw the Konoha symbol on her forehead.

"You are from Konoha." He said, "Who are you?"

Sakura didn't answer. She was still in amazement at how much Itachi and Sasuke did look at each other. Now she really can't deny that Uchiha men were very handsome.

"If you have come for the Kyuubi boy that was already taken care of." Itachi said smoothly.

Sakura blinked. She had forgotten about Naruto there for a moment. All she could think of was that look on Sasuke's face everytime he thought of this brother. "Uchiha Itachi." Sakura whispered again.

Itachi shook his head, "Your tone is laced with hatred."

"I_" Sakura started off but the sounds of rumbling rocks caught her attention.

Her eyes when wide but her body refused to move, her mind when blank.

She could hear a voice calling to her- calling out her name begging her to open her eyes.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes flew open. Sasuke was hovering over her. She reached out and touched his hand feeling the warmth shocking through her body.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered out.

Sasuke sighed deeply and hung his head, "Thank God." He whispered out, "You're okay."

Sakura rubbed her forehead, "Where's Itachi?"

"Itachi-nii?" Sasuke whispered out, "What are you talking about?"

Sakura looked around before standing up ignoring Sasuke's warning to be careful. She took deep breathes in and tried to remember what happened to her. She was looking for Naruto and Uchiha Itachi showed up instead saying they were too late to save Naruto. Then there was a loud rumbling from above her.

"He saved me." She whispered out, "There was a landslide. I was distracted and he got me out of the way."

Sasuke felt his heart drop when he watched Sakura's expression. She seemed to be in awe of his brother and it pissed him off. He walked over to her and yanked her to face him.

"Don't make that sort of face for nii-san!" he shouted sounding like a little kid who didn't get his candy, "I don't like it! Nii-san had it hard and I want to give him everything…but you…YOU ARE MINE!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He looked slightly red and his sharingan was glowing. She narrowed her eyes before pushing her left foot back and pumped charka into her right fist.

"You baka!" Sakura exclaimed just stopping her attack mere inches from Sasuke. She dropped her arms and sighed deeply, "Don't you think I can really handle another Uchiha part of life?"

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and frowned. "I love you Sakura. I don't think I can bear to let another man get your time, your thoughts or your kindness."

This time she did punch him. "Baka you're not listening. I am only willing to have one of you in my life! So don't go around telling me how you feel cause' I already know!" She walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt, "Don't be so stubborn you baka.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke replied. He looked at her and smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."

Sakura dropped her head, "Yeah me to."

_-'I am selfish. She is the one and only. No one else can have her.'_


	36. Fighting part 1

_-'You know I never found it amusing how he always forgot the most important details of his plan.' _

"So Hinata-chan brought Naruto back?" Sakura asked. They were standing before Tsunade who had re-called them back to the village saying that their assistance was no longer required and Naruto had been safely returned to the village.

Tsunade cleared her throat and re-adjusted her glasses, "That would be correct." She replied.

"And you won't believe how that Hyuuga brat barged in here and demanded that she be given permission to find that run away kid." Shizune said suddenly cutting across the conversation. She held Tonton in one hand and placed her other on her hip, "I mean really I don't care if she's a Hyuuga heiress have some damn respect!" She then turned to Tsunade and pointed a finger at her, "And you! How dare you let her do that to you! You are the Hokage damn it! Grow some backbone!"

Tsunade grew small against Shinzune's harsh comments and the remaining members of team seven could only watch among themselves and wonder who was really in charge in here.

Shizune turned her attention from Tsunade and pinned the team down with a glare, "What the hell are you still doing here?! You made your report now leave!"

Team seven quickly stepped back and bowed to Tsunade before leaving. From behind the close door, they could hear Shizune barking orders to Tsunade all over again.

They walked out of the tower together only to be greeted by a crowd of citizens who were hurrying about trying to finish their chores.

"Wow the villagers are filled with energy!" Kakashi exclaimed grinned before clenching his fists together and allowing long stream of tears to stream down his cheeks, "But our failure in this mission but have consequences! I will run around the village 1000 times as punishment for my failure!" He then dashed off bumping into some villagers as he passed.

Sakura stretched her arms above her head and sighed, "I better get going to my apartment." She said. She started walking until it finally hit her that she didn't have an apartment anymore. She glanced back at Sasuke who was standing there grinning at her.

"Shall I show you to your new home?" Sasuke asked bowing to Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever lead the way." She replied crossing her arms over each other. Sasuke walked ahead of her and pushed his way through the crowd. Sakura followed after but with each step she found herself unable to keep up with Sasuke. Everyone was pushing and shoving anyone out of their way. Sakura could barely see Sasuke and reached out in an attempt to get his attention when someone pushed her from behind.

She stumbled and completely lost sight of Sasuke. She sighed deeply before leaping up to the roof top to see if she could find him. Instead he found her.

"You got lost didn't you?" Sasuke asked looking very amused.

"Not really. It's stupid to go through crowds when you can take the roof route." Sakura replied.

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe but then where's the fun in that route." He leapt down to a save spot and coaxed Sakura to follow him. The young female rolled her eyes but never the less leapt down and joined him.

"Here." He said reached his hand out, "Hold it."

Sakura looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious?" she asked him, "I will follow you. Just lead."

Sasuke sighed and muttered something under his breath before walking into the crowd again. Sakura quickly followed after him only find herself falling behind again.

_'His hand.' _A voice whispered to her, '_Hold his hand or else you will lose him.'_

Sakura picked up the pace and reached out.

Sasuke turned to the side when he felt someone brushed against his hand. "Sakura?" he asked. He looked down and noticed she was nervously holding his fingers. He smiled.

"You changed your mind?" Sasuke asked pulling her hand closer to him.

Sakura glared softly at him, "Not really. I just think I may agree on this system while we're taking this route." She muttered.

Sasuke dropped her hand, "That's all you have to say?" he asked his tone suddenly turning harsh, "That' all!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed very surprised that the young Uchiha was capable of being so cold.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her in the direction they had to go, "Let's go."

_-'Sometimes I wish she wasn't so damn stubborn about her feelings!'_

**_a/n: I am very sorry for the long wait. I have just entered into my exams (6 weeks) so my time is limited. By the way this chapter did not go as planned. It fact it is no where close to what I had planned about two weeks ago. And I know some of you are probably very confused. On a side note I have fallen strong and hard for Road to Ninja characters and have decided to write a full A/U FF about them. :) Here's a sneak peek below please check it out. _**

_Bang! Bang! Bang! My Baby shot me down._

The roaring of the engine make her blood jump in excitement. She enjoyed the trill of life which was best suited for her 'I don't get a F so talk to the finger' life philosophy. But as much as she enjoyed the trill, the danger that came with it could be the one thing that could kill her. As she turned into a street, she could feel the eyes watching her. She stopped her motorbike.

"I know you're there. Come out you assholes!" She suddenly screamed.

From the shadows gangs of men suddenly crept out. They were all holding various weapons in their hands and licked their lips in excitement as they began to close in on her. They circled her like she was their helpless prey.

"It's good that you're alone. Now we can take out the second elite dog of Konoha district." one of them whispered. He smacked the lean pipe in the palm of his hand and smirked as he noticed that she was watching the blood stained all over it. He held it up and shouted, "You see it right! This is the blood of your beloved KING! I took him down and now I will take you down!"

The female narrowed her eyes, "Oh really?" she asked. She turned off her engine and flashed a cruel smile towards the man. "You did that."

"Of course I did." he replied cockily, "What are you elites stupid to?!"

She stepped off her bike and zipped down her signature purple and white jacket revealing the fitted black top underneath that hugged to her curves. She linked her lips smearing her lipstick before adjusting her gloves. "This is good. This is very good." She said looking at him with an excited look in her eyes, "This saves me the time from looking for you."

She started to walk towards him ignoring all the other men surrounding her. The male started backing up when he noticed the glint in the woman's eye. "Hey..." he stuttered out, "Didn't you hear me?! I brought down your head elite! You should_"

He didn't finish his sentence. The female had already punched him out cold and he fell to the concert while the gang of men inched away from the woman. The lean pipe clacked on the ground and rolled to her feet. She grinned excitedly. Yes here was that trilling feeling again. She picked up the pipe and examined it. She tested its weight in her hands before looking down at the man and stepped her foot on his back pressing him down.

"How about..." She breathed out, "I- Hyuuga Hinata- punish you scums for even laying a finger on my KING?" She pressed on the male's spine further, applying more pressure until she heard a crack. The male woke up from his unconsciousness and screamed in agony.

"Yes scream." Hinata muttered to herself, "Scream for me my little toy." She slammed her foot down on his broken spine and listened in enjoyment at his agony. She the turned away and muttered again, "Just remember that pain you are feeling now is no where close to the agony we feel because of people like you."

Hinata looked at the gang of men that hadn't made a move since she was attacking whom she presumed was their leader. When they noticed she was watching them, they quickly scattered lacing the air with the taste of their fear for her.

Hinata breathed out and climbed back on her bike. She shoved the pipe in her bag-pack and started the engine. She then looked up to the sky, "Only for you Menma. Only for you my KING."

**a/n: if you want to know more about the story (like the summary for instance/ basic plot) ask me. ^^ Thank you for you time. **


	37. Finally

_-'I don't want to fight with you. I just can't express it anymore!'_

Sakura quickly stirred the food in the pan and allowed the steam to rise to her. She heard the door of the kitchen side open and looked over her right shoulder.

"Mikoto-onee-sama." Sakura remarked upon seeing the elder woman. She looked at Sakura and noticed the layout of food already on the table.

"Sakura." She began sternly, "I told you already you are a guest here and I am demanding that you don't cook for us."

Sakura smiled sadly, "I know and I am sorry that I can't seem to follow your wishes but cooking makes me forget."

Mikoto arched her eyebrow, "Forget what?" she asked.

Sakura began to pour out the miso soup into the bowls, "Nothing. It's nothing." She replied.

The door slide open again and Sasuke entered. He saw Sakura and said nothing while she torn her gaze from him. They were still not talking although it has been almost three days since they argued.

Sakura put up some water to boil for the tea while Mikoto watched the two of them carefully. The door slide open again and in stepped in Uchiha Fugaku with a grin on his face, "Whatever is going in here smells great! You always outdo yourself Mikoto." He told his wife.

Mikoto shook her head, "It's not me you fool. Sakura cooked." Fagaku laughed, "Well that's even better. I can't wait to taste your student's cooking." He pulled a chair and sat down while Mikoto glared at him. Her husband had too much energy for his own good.

Suddenly, there was a soft patter on the roof. "It's raining." Sakura whispered out as she brought the tea to the table. She quickly poured it out into cups and set them for everyone before sitting down.

"Well Sakura..." Faguku said picking up his cup of tea, "I know I haven't officially welcomed to our home as of yet but welcome and thank you for the meal."

Sakura gave him a pleasant smile, "Thank you for having me." She whispered back.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to get up and put his dishes in the sink before walking out without a single word of thanks. Mikoto looked at her son and stood up right as he exited, "You little gaki come here and say your thanks!" But her words fell on deaf ears; Sasuke had already gone through the front door.

Mikoto sat back down and turned to Sakura only to see her getting up and asking to be excused. She placed her dishes in the sink before quickly promising to wash them later as she rushed out the door.

"What in the world is going on here?" she muttered to herself.

Fugaku chuckled, "It's probably your fault." He muttered before standing up to wash the dishes.

"I am sorry but what did I hear you say?" Mikoto demanded.

Fugaku chuckled, "I said it's probably your fault that they are fighting."

"How so?" Mikoto asked glaring at her husband.

Fugaku shrugged, "Simply put you're not advising Sasuke as you should after all you are in the exact same position she was in and look how great things turned out in the end."

Mikoto frowned. It was very rare for her husband to bring up her past. The past where her father died and she believing she will never find a man to come even close to him and her overbearing mother who had arranged a marriage that she was completely against.

Things did end well because Uchiha Fugaku was in the picture and Mikoto had adored him- although she never showed it. In a desperate attempt to get out of the marriage she had asked Fugaku to elope with her and thus the scandal began. Her mother never spoke to her again and she was always getting shifty eyes from the elders of the clan.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mikoto asked.

"Think about it, you know how Sakura should be approach. I am sure they are fighting because of the one thing he wanted to do that she couldn't because it went against the person she has molded for the world to see since her father's death. You did the same remember. It's only in the recent years that we have actually seen you Mikoto."

Mikoto stood up, "I don't need to hear this." She turned to leave the kitchen and went towards the door.

"Don't forget an umbrella!" Fugaku shouted behind her as the door slid shut. He grinned to himself and laughed. He loved that influence he and only he had over his wife.

Sakura cursed as she looked around for Sasuke. Usually she would take the roof route but she had a good feeling that she would find him faster if she kept her feet on the ground. The rain was falling hardier and Sakura was begging to grow weary of her task. She squeezed her way through the crowd and gasped when she finally spotted who she was looking for. As usual, Sasuke was surrounded by gangs of women fighting for his attention. Half of Sakura's heart expected to see him flirting with them while the other told her he would ignore them. As she walked closer, she gave a small broken smile. This time old habits didn't die hard.

The fan girls noticed Sakura and all turned their attention to her. They told her something but she could barely hear them. She could only see Sasuke. She walked over to the bench where he was sitting and reached out for him.

"Sasuke…let's get out of the rain." She whispered.

He looked up at her and took her hand. She pulled him away from the crowds towards a small hut. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"You ran here in the rain." Sauske muttered softly. Sakura looked at him staring at her wet clothes clinging to her skin. She covered her arms over herself.

"What do you think?" she snapped back softly.

Sasuke turned from her. Sakura sighed. She reached out to him and pulled his face towards her, "Hey I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm sorry I can't be the girl you want all the time. It's hard. It's really hard." Her voice came out strained.

Sasuke placed his hand over hers and smiled sadly, "I'm an idiot." He whispered, "I keep forgetting that you are not a normal girl."

Sakura laughed softly, "Well you wanted me." She whispered back.

"I just want to experience everything I can when it comes to you." Sasuke whispered back. He moved to touch her cheeks. "Every little thing because I love you."

Sakura smiled as she felt her eyes water slightly. She leaned into his arms, trembling slightly. "Not all at once but little things. One step at a step." She whispered back, "I….I want to be with you."

Sasuke froze. He pulled away from her suddenly and stared at her. Sakura stared back at him, slightly confused. "You…." He said hoarsely, "You mean that."

Sakura turned her cheek, blushing lightly. Sasuke grinned. He moved forward and grabbed her hand, "Let's get out of the rain." He said.

Sakura nodded and followed after him. She would finally walk side by side with him.

_-'I want to hold on to her forever.' _


End file.
